Putting it Back
by lbfan
Summary: After the final battle at Hogwarts, there’s a hope for normalcy, but the banter at the fight announced the existence and owner of the fabled wand of all wands. Until a solution is figured out, there is no rest. A chilling story of adventure and romance in
1. The Bad Dream

Putting It Back

Putting It Back

By: lbfan

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the characters and world created about the stories are property of JK Rowlings, AOL Time/Warner, and the Harry Potter book publishers. This story is not written to be sold or profited by.

Author Note: This story takes off at the end of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.

Always wanting to tie up the loose ends, my mind is continuously racing with ideas that I want to share. After DH, a story started to form, but it lacked a plot. This story will revolve around Harry's effort to safely rid himself of the Elder Wand.

Summary: After the final battle at Hogwarts, there's a hope for normalcy, but the banter at the fight announced the existence and owner of the fabled wand of all wands. Until a solution is figured out, there is no rest. A chilling story of adventure and romance in the week after the fight.

Chapter 1 – A Bad Dream

"This is not over yet," the dark cloaked, grim reaper taunted him. "With the wand in hand, they will continue to seek you out and kill you." Images of assassins flooded past relentlessly assaulting him.

Harry cringed back in shock and fear, and yet the images continued on. Gritting his teeth, Harry crowed back at his tormentor, "If these images are true, then they will remain unsuccessful!"

With a sadistic smile, Death replied, "For a while, but with every attempt, I will be there."

Harry's face pulled a look of deep pain as new images of would be assassins dead because from his successful attempts at defending himself.

The images changed to now show the people whom he loved in death. Death left him with one more parting thought. "You will not be able to stop the ones you love from trying to protect you. They too will die."

A deep wail of despair broke from Harry's heart. Opening his eyes, he looked around in a panic and found himself in a four poster bed with the curtains pulled closed. It was then that he realized that Death must have visited him in his sleep. Sitting up, he reached for his glasses and re-oriented himself to his surroundings.

He was in his bed in the Gryffindor dormitory. Finding his wand, he undid the security and silencing spells, he placed on the bed in the morning before he laid down for the kip. Once he pulled open the curtains, he discovered that it must have been late afternoon from the position of the warm sunlight flooding into the room.

Thinking of Ron, Harry looked over, and found his bed curtains pulled back and the bed empty. On his nightstand, he noticed a set of clean, formal dress robes have been laid out for him. _Hermione must have found these and set them out. _

As he changed into the new clothes, he marveled at quality of the garment. _It looks like something only Lucious Malfoy would wear._

He worked his way down to the common room where he was greeted with a great applause. Looking around, he didn't see any of his immediate friends, so he started for the portrait hole. Unfortunately, Romilda Vane was in the way.

"Harry, there is talk of a celebration ball at the Ministry, and I am here for you."

Weary about not being too brutally honest with her, Harry replied, "I'll manage without you. Perhaps Dennis could use your comfort right now." He didn't really know where he was at the moment, but he knew that with the lost of his older brother, Dennis could use all of the cheering up he could get. He tried to step around her but she countered with a step in front of him.

"But Harry, there's no denying the chemistry we have between us."

He gave her a look of disbelief successfully stepped around her by gently pushing her away. It was then the Harry noticed just how much effort she went through to pretty herself up. Hopefully it wasn't all for him.

Out in the hallway he decided it was best to make his way down to the Great Hall. He figured with dinner starting soon, that the Great Hall would be the best place to find Ron. Just as he was about to go down the secret passageway that short cut to the entrance hall, he stopped in his tracks. Not sure what it was, he studied the entry way a bit longer before creeping closer. He was about to go in when he heard a familiar voice callout his name.

"There you are, Harry. I've been looking for you." In confusion he turned around to see Cho Chang gracefully walking towards him in eloquent dress robes of her own. "It has been so long since I have seen you… Could we talk?"

Slightly irritated, Harry looked back at the passageway entrance and back to her. "I was just about to go down to the entrance hall to look for Ron."

Confused, Cho offered, "How about if I go with you. We can talk on the way. But, isn't the hall this way?" She was pointing back down the hallway towards the moving staircases.

Aware that she didn't know of the passageway, Harry relented. "Sure, we can go that way."

As they started walking, Cho started. "You have no idea how sad and scared I was when I saw laying there supposedly dead. That is when I realized…"

Harry's mind was drifting away from the conversation as he considered how much hurt Ginny must have felt seeing him like that. If he saw her dead like that, he could have imagined the air being stricken from his lungs. He noticed Cho was still talking.

"…that red haired tart had no…" She had tears in her eyes, but he didn't care. He just figured that Cho was just that way.

The thought of the elder wand in his possession reminded him of the dream he just had and the danger that Ginny, Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys were in. He needed to return the wand to its resting place and make it publicly known that he no longer had it.

They were passing through the crowded courtyard when Harry noticed a presence that made him smile in spite of his melancholy mood. Cho noticed it too.


	2. Reunited

Putting It Back

Chapter 2 – Reunited

She looked at whom he was staring at and back at Harry. Ginny was leaning against the wall by herself with nice dress robes that fashionably fanned out at the feet. He tried to walk towards her, but Cho stepped in front of him. "Can't you give a girl a break? I stood up to a house of Slytherins for you!"

Harry blinked, and it clicked what she said. He looked at Cho right in the eyes and replied, "And _I _have fought the whole world for _her_."

Stepping around Cho, he purposely ignored her as she threw a tirade, wailing over his attraction to Ron's baby sister.

Walking past the mulling students in the yard, Harry approached Ginny as if she was a lighthouse on a stormy sea. Hesitantly, he stepped close to her and looked into her eyes. In them he saw hope, hurt, and the familiar sparkle that drives his very soul to her mercy. Yes, apart of him had died when Voldemort tried to kill him, and without that corruptive influence in his mind, he could no longer hold any restraint on his heart. Opening his arms, he asked, "How are you?" Despite the breakup and hurt feelings, she threw herself into his arms clinging to him in a tight embrace.

"Better," she mumbled into his chest.

No words were needed as Harry held her and rubbed her back. She shed no tears, and wailed no sobs. She just clung to him. He admired this inner strength she had.

Harry broke the tension by stating, "I don't think Cho likes you."

She giggled, "You think?"

The other students around them soften the tone of their discussions. Ginny asked, "Do you remember last year the game against Ravenclaw?"

"Yeah, the one where the girl got the snitch and I got her?"

She giggled again. "Well it is more like I caught the snitch and the man in the same afternoon." It wasn't an immature girly giggle. It was more of a subdued laugh that spread across her face and settled in her eyes.

They both looked at each other fondly. She broke from the warmth of his eyes and continued with the explanation. "Well I got a little violent at the game with her, and she's been a bit distant since then."

Terry Boot blurted out from where he eavesdropped, 3 meters away, "A little violent? She was demon on a broom. Ginny got the snitch and left Cho with a black eye, broken nose and two cracked ribs." The other students around him glared at him and dragged him away.

Realizing the lack of privacy, Harry and Ginny moved to a corner more isolated from the throng of mulling students.

Harry asked, "That doesn't sound like you. What happened?"

She rolled her eyes before answering. "You know how it is playing seeker. In the beginning of the game, it is customary to taunt the other seeker to throw them off their game."

He crunched up his face in disbelief. "Cho never did anything like that to me."

"Yes well, she wouldn't do that to _you_. Would she?" She was clearly irritated. "Well she did, and it worked. I was furious."

"What had she said to you to put your knickers in a twist?"

She looked at him in shock with her mouth opened. It took her a while before she reluctantly answered. "She erm… She said that she will always be the first; first to get the snitch; first to get your kiss, and finally have you forever."

His eyes went wide as he realized were that led. "Oh, so that's why you greeted me so…warmly."

She smiled at him broadly. "Well, what inspired you to greet me the way you did?"

"That's easy," Harry replied. "You looked so beautiful, I couldn't help myself. I just acted first and thought later." He leaned in closer. "Just like…now"

It was a short kiss because of where they were, but it was enough to give him a warm feeling all over. "So, will you take me back?"

"Harry," she whispered. "I never agreed to let you go."

With a smirk, he asked, "So, if I picked up a bird from my travels?"

"She would be dead," she growled. Ginny didn't even want to joke about it.

The situation sobered Harry as well. He knew that if he had dated a girl, he would have endangered her from the death eaters and ministry alone.

Shaking off the stoic topic, he stated, "Well, I'm back where I belong." They embraced as they mulled over the word. _Belonging_. Yes, Harry belonged in her arms. He has known it for years and now the words rang true as he could finally look forward to a future.

"And I belong with you." Ginny said in thought as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Remembering what he was thinking about earlier, he apologized. "Ginny, I'm sorry that you had to see me pretend to be dead. If I saw you like that, I doubt I could survive."

"Don't worry about it. I knew you didn't die." She tried to sound comforting.

"How?"

"Well, three reasons actually. One: The prophecy."

"Which you shouldn't have known about," he glowered. This actually didn't make sense to Harry. Voldemort could have easily been the survivor.

She growled back at him, "I had every right to know, and I'm glad I was told."

Harry let it go. "And two?"

"I could feel your thoughts in the back of my mind worrying about my reaction and comforting me."

"But, How?"

"Don't know. It doesn't make sense. It just happened like that." She paused for a while to think before saying, "And thirdly…"

A scream broke out. Ron came running out of one of the adjoining halls. "Help! Dean's been hurt!"


	3. The Trap

Putting It Back

**Chapter 3 – The Trap**

Professor McGonagall opened the doors to the Great Hall and asked all of the students to enter and take their seats. As the students started filing in, she followed Ron, Harry and Ginny up the hall and secret passageway to where Dean was. Hermione was leaning over him casting diagnostic spells and healing him where she could.

Ginny ran over to him. "Dean!"

McGonagall asked, "What happened to him?"

Hermione answered, "We found him stuck against the wall and knocked out."

Ginny added, "I asked him to go get Harry for me, but that was a half-hour ago."

"Blimey Harry, this looks like a trap. Think someone's after you still?" Ron asked.

Hermione jabbed Ron in his side with a stern look, but her expression softened to a worry as she looked at Harry.

Harry, on the other hand was giving Ginny a worried look.

Ginny was horrified at first at the thought. Then as she noticed the look on Harry's face and she turned with anger. "No! Harry. This is not Tom, Death Eaters and the Ministry. I will not let you push me away again. We are going to get through this together."

Harry cringed at her outburst and relented by looking down in thought. She knew him all too well, but he couldn't help but worry about her.

Professor McGonagall ordered them to return to the Great Hall.

Ginny protested, "No, I'll help take Dean to the hospital wing. You three should be down in the Great Hall."

The monster of jealousy was creeping up in Harry's face. "Ginny…"

Annoyed at his reaction, she broke in, "Stop it Harry! I am, and always will be yours. I just need to get him to Madam Pomphrey and I'll be right down and join you." She quickly assured him with a kiss and pushed him back down the passageway, before returning to move Dean.

Hermione and Ron each took one of Harry's arms and guided him down the hallway to the Great Hall.

When they arrived at the Great Hall, Harry could tell immediately that this wasn't going to be an ordinary dinner. Besides the students and teachers, there were members of the Order of the Phoenix, parents, ministry workers, press and ordinary citizens all seated around the expanded hall. Everyone was wearing their best clothes, and when they entered, they were immediately greeted with a loud applause.

Harry sheepishly smiled at the greeting and took the last seats at the Gryfindor table with his friends. Not long after they were seated, three ministry workers tapped them on the shoulder and beckoned them to follow them. Normally this would not bother Harry, but these particular ministry workers had a bone to pick with them. They were Hopkirk, Cattermole and Runcorn. These three ministry workers were the same ones they had impersonated in order to break into the ministry the previous autumn.

"Follow us," Mafalda Hopkirk commanded.

They shared a nervous glance and followed Hopkirk out of the Great Hall and to Firenze's classroom. Cattermole and Runcorn followed them from behind.

It was weird. It was like they were arrested, but they were being very casual about the way they were doing it. Just as they were going to open the door to the classroom, Hopkirk turned to address them. "You three are under arrest and are now going to be tried for your crimes. Beyond this door, you will remain quiet and not speak unless spoken to. You will remain standing while the judge and the panel list out the charges. Is that clear?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other, knowing that they committed enough crimes to easily be put into Azkaban for life. Each in turn nodded in agreement. To actually believe that they won was a joke. Yes, they survived, but to spend the rest of their lives in prison?

Hopkirk turned around and knocked on the door three times and waited.

It seems like hours, but in fact it was only minutes since the knock when the doors opened slowly. Like the Great Hall, the classroom was also magically expanded and packed with spectators and press. From the table at the end of the isle, they heard what appeared to be the judge trying to get the attention of the court.

Harry looked around and found Bogrod, a goblin that he Imperioused at Gringots, grinning like a cat who just caught a bird. There were many others in the room as well, but the person who made is blood run cold, was clearing her throat and trying to get everyone's attention.


	4. The Trial

**Putting It Back**

**Chapter 4 – The Trial**

"Hem, hem, hem, hem" Delores Umbridge, the judge, beat a gavel on the desk to get attention.

Fire was in his eyes, and he was about to explode when Mafalda Hopkirk placed a calming hand on his shoulder. "Shh Potter, it will be alright. She is different since the incident. I mean she is still Umbridge but without all of the nastiness." It barely helped as Harry instead tried to concentrate on imagining and Umbridge without nastiness. After all, she didn't need the malicious influence of the necklace to release Dementors on him and his cousin.

Eventually, the make shift courtroom died down and Umbridge addressed the three defendants. "Harry James Potter, Hermione Jane Granger, Ronald Billus Weasley, we, the court has heard the testimony of the witnesses and have compiled a list of crimes that the three of you have committed." She pulled out the familiar folder marked "Undesirable Number One." From it she pull a long scroll and started reading accused crime after crime. Many of them, Harry knew nothing about, but he knew not to interrupt.

When she was finished, she asked, "Are there any other crimes you wish to admit to?"

Hermione started off by listing of the top of her head everything she could think of. Harry mentioned using the Cruciatus Curse on Bellatrix. Ron, on the other hand, just shrugged.

Rapid talking could be heard from around the crowded courtroom. "Hem, Hem, Hem. Please be quite!" Umbridge glared at the audience and press. "Do you have anything to say for yourselves."

Ron's anger finally found an outlet as he ranted, "Bloody right, I have something to say! We have been busy trying to do everything we can to free Britain from this maniac, and all you can do is charge us with crimes and chuck us in Azkaban?"

"Silence!" Umbridge commanded. "You will not swear in the court!"

Hermione Glared at Ron while Harry looked at him with admiration. Hermione added, "In everything that we did, we intended no lasting harm. When we stole food, we left money behind to cover it. When we cursed others, we only aimed to stun. It was only Voldemort…" A gasp went up amongst the crowd at the sound of the name. After the courtroom quieted down, she continued. "It was only Tom Riddle that we intended to bring an end to his life, and he managed to kill himself with his own curse."

Again talking picked up in the room, but immediately quieted as Harry addressed the court, "This conflict was very personal between Voldemort and myself. Crimes may have been committed along the way by Ron, Hermione, and many others, but they were all done on my behalf and leadership. It is because of this I ask that you hold me accountable for all of the crimes and let them go free."

The room was filled with talking and camera flashes for minutes before Umbridge was finally able to bring order back in the room. In a tone too sweet for his liking, Umbridge answered, "How touching and noble. That is not how it works in this court. You three have been found guilty by evidence and confession on so many crimes, it is too long to list. Each of you are sentenced to life in Azkaban!"

It was if time stopped at that moment and everything happened in slow motion. Cameras flash, people screamed, and other just pumped their fists in victory. Reporters were leaning forward to press their questions to him and his friends.


	5. Decree

**Putting It Back**

**Chapter 5 – Decree**

Acting as bailiffs, Hopkirk, Cattermole and Runcorn gentily guided Harry, Ron and Hermione back down the isle and out of the courtroom. Just as they reached the hall a loud long trumpet blast passed through the castle followed by an announcement "A moment of silence for all those who have fallen."

Harry tried to reverently reflect on all of his friends who have died, but his mind kept on drifting back to the situation that he is in. It is very weird. Clearly, they were sentenced as criminals, but physically they were treated as guests. If this is how they treat prisoners in Azkaban, then it would seem like a resort. They didn't even confiscate their wands.

The respectful moment of silence was over and Harry looked up to notice Delores Umbridge standing before him. "Don't talk one word. Just follow me." After she received a nod from Ron and Hermione, she turned and slowly walked in a steady pace towards the entrance hall. As she took the first step. Horns echoed through the castle. As they continued their march, other horns and instruments joined in and Harry was able to recognize the song. It was Elgar's Pomp and Circumstance. As they entered the entrance hall, they didn't turn to walk out the main doors, but instead continued towards the doors of the Great Hall. The doors slowly and silently opened to revile the awed crowd. As if planned, the Pomp and Circumstance second march started playing as they filed over the threshold.

Still leading, Umbridge lead the procession down the main isle to the front of the room.

Harry found Ginny seated at the front of Gryffindor table with Neville and Luna. At the front of the Room where the Head Table used to be, a platform was erected where Kinglsey Shacklebolt and the Muggle Prime Minister were standing. Professor McGonagall was standing to the side.

At the front of the room, Umbridge stopped and everyone stopped behind her. The music that was playing died down to background noise as she announced, "Interim Minister of Magic Shacklebolt and Prime Minister, I present you the convicted criminals: Harry James Potter, Hermione Jane Granger, and Ronald Billus Weasley. They have been tried, convicted and sentenced for all of these crimes." She stepped forward and presented the thick scroll to Shacklebolt.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. He just went through a sham trial and now have to face the humiliation of standing as convicted criminal in front of the government, the school and the whole wizarding British press. It was bad enough his girlfriend had to endure his humiliation as well. Well, probably his _former_ girlfriend since he couldn't have had a relationship when he was in Azkaban.

He wearly glanced over at her and noticed that she was smiling at him. The weird factor just tripled. _Doesn't she realize what this means?_

Looking over at Ron he saw the same fear and humiliation that his was experiencing. However, Hermione was perfectly at peace with it all. She gave him and encouraging smile that told him that she was confident that everything would turn out right. It didn't make sense to him, but he drew comfort knowing that Hermione had everything under control.

Shacklebolt looked at the list of crimes, while the Prime Minister addressed the crowd.

"To keep a peaceful nation, all criminals must be held accountable for the choices they made and the crimes they committed. These three young adults, even with the best intentions, committed many crimes from unforgivable curses to bank robbery. Today they faced their actions and were made accountable for them. A sentence of punishment had been place on them."

Shacklebolt then stepped forward and finish the oration. "These three young adults took it upon themselves to save our nation from the Dark Lord, his followers and the corruption they spread through our government. It is because of that all of Britain owes them our gratitude and thanks. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, you are therefore pardoned of all of your crimes."

The Great Hall broke out in applause and cheering.

After it quieted down, he continued by addressing the audience, "For the next 100 years, this day will be celebrated as Muggle Day. This day; we will remember the oppression that our wizarding society exacted on the muggle born, muggle lovers, and muggles. This day; we will remember of the ease our peaceful government fell to the corruption of the Dark Lord, Death Eaters and their supporters. This day; we will remember these three and all of the other heroes that fought to save our nation. This day; we will remember all of those who gave the ultimate sacrifice and died for our future."

Professor McGonagall stepped forward. "On that note, Hogwarts will be closing for a week. Take this week to greave for the dead, to heal and spend time with family. The carriages to the Hogwarts express will leave at 9:00 tomorrow morning. All students must be back on the Hogwarts express at Kings Cross station platform 9 ¾ at 11:00 a week from Saturday. That evening, we will have a banquet and a dance. Classes will resume on the following Monday.

"Curfew has been extended to 11:00 to allow you to enjoy the fireworks. It sounds like there will be celebrations in Hogsmeade and all across Britain tonight." After another round of applause settled down, she added, "Enough said, lets enjoy this banquet." With a wave of her hands food magically appeared on all of the tables, including tables for the press and guests.

Harry looked back at Ginny with a big grin on his face. She gave him a smile back. So he really does have a future, and it is looking brighter by every minute.


	6. Summer Plans

**Putting It Back**

**Chapter 6 – Summer Plans**

Professor McGonagall asked, "Potter, Granger, Weasley, please sit and enjoy dinner with us at the table." She motioned to the table behind them on the platform.

Harry looked over at the others seated at the table. They were the Prime Minister, Shaklebolt, McGonagall and the other ministry employees that participated in the trial. This included Umbridge. Even in her so called, "nice state," the thought of eating at the same table with her made him nauseated. He looked back at Ginny, who was engaged in a conversation with her friends with no available seats around her.

Hermione and Ron had already started to sit, so Harry joined them choosing to sit on the other side of Ron from Hermione.

Hopkirk started the conversation asking Hermione at what point did she figure out the true intention of the trial. Hermione said, "It was when the door opened to the courtroom. The fact that you weren't taking our wands and accosting us was the dead give away."

Hermione asked Shacklebolt how he ended up with the job as the Interim Minister of Magic.

Shacklebolt explained, "After the battle, I called an emergency session of the Wizengamot to explain that the Minister of Magic had been Imperioused and died in battle. They were in a panic, so I just volunteered. It won't be long before they decide on a new leader."

The conversation around the table bounced around many subjects. Everyone seemed interested in the adventure they had over the last year. They shared much of what happened but stopped short of calling the treasures Horcruxes. Harry could have expected that Skeeter was probably buzzing around somewhere listening.

As the dinner was coming to a close, Professor McGonagall suggested, "The three of you have not had a fair opportunity to your seventh year at Hogwarts. You are welcome to finish out this year and even return for another next year before taking the NEWTs." More pointedly towards Hermione, she added, "If you find that you don't need the full year to prepare for the tests, then we can open up our library and assistance in furthering your education in advanced studies."

Hermione seemed so happy, she was going to pop from excitement.

Before they could answer, McGonagall suggested, "Just think about it and we can discuss it later."

As they were leaving the Great Hall, Ron asked, "So what are we going to do now?"

Hermione didn't immediately answer, so Harry replied, "I thought that I would go up to the hospital wing and check up on Dean. Then, maybe I'll find Ginny."

It was as if a light went off in Ron's head. "So, you two are seeing each other again?" It was worded as a question, but sounded like statement laced with a threatening tone.

At first Harry was caught off guard by his question, but answered it with boldness, "Yes, we talked and agreed to continue seeing each other. Just remember, to treat Hermione right as well."

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "I'll look after myself, thank you. I don't need a _little_ brother threatening my boyfriends."

They walked in silence for a while before Hermione asked, "Harry could I borrow some money from you?"

He looked up and was going to answer, but she clarified, "It is for travel money. I need to go to Australia to find Mum and Dad, and restore their memories."

Harry was going to reply, but he was interrupted again, this time by Ron. "I'll go with you. I don't want you traveling alone."

Again, he was about to open his mouth when Hermione hastily replied, "Oh, no Ron. I want to go this week so I can get back for school. We'll miss the funerals."

This time, Harry just thought about the week and the funerals. Ron told Hermione, "It's alright. You're right to go and immediately correct their memories. The only thing more important than dead family is living family." Ron cringed at how that came out.

Hermione smiled at him. "How you can be so sweet and tactless at the same time, I'll never know."

Harry was going to be sick seeing the look she was giving Ron.

Confused, Ron just smirked and shrugged.

To break up the growing tension, Harry answered, "You don't need to ask. What is mine is yours. We'll go to Diagon Alley directly from Kings Cross tomorrow. We'll make sure you both take extra money for any unknown expenses."

Conflicted whether she should argue or thank him, she settled on, "Thank you."

"Really, it is my pleasure. And I would go with you, but since Ron is willing to travel with you, I could really use the time off to reflect, catch up with Ginny, and face my new responsibilities." In a whispering tone, "And time to put this wand back without prying eyes noticing."

Concern stretched across Hermione eyes as she leaned in. "Harry, please wait for us to get back before you do that. Besides, over this next week, Hogwarts will be buzzing with activity as volunteers from all over Britain are going to be here repairing the castle."

Ron added, "Yeah, hold off for us to be there. We'll watch your back."

The warning that Death gave him in his dream haunted his thoughts as they insisted in helping him.

They were almost to the doors of the Hospital Wing when Hermione asked Ron, "Would you mind if I talk with Harry for just a bit?"

The three of them stopped walking and Ron looked at them in expectation.

She looked back at Ron and urged him, "Alone?" She pointed to the door of the Hospital Wing.

"Oh…alone…right, I'll just go inside and check on Dean." Ron reluctantly turned and went into the Hospital Wing.

Hermione said, "He can be so thick sometimes."

"But you love him."

"Harry!" She looked sheepishly at him before nodding.

"Are you going to be alright in Australia? I'll still go with you if you want?"

Taken back from the offer, she indignantly replied, "I'm a big girl, if you haven't noticed. I can take care of myself. …as well as Ron." The last was added with a smirk.

"I know. You took good care of both of us. What did you want to say?"

Her eyes shifted to the floor in thought as she said, "You mentioned about "time for responsibilities," and it reminded me about Teddy." She looked at him in the eyes. "If you taught me anything, it is the importance of loving parents and family. I just want to assure you that I will always be here for you. If you need any help with Teddy, I'll do anything. I'll be there for both you and Teddy."

Harry felt stinging in his eyes as the depth of what she was saying was taking hold.

She continued, "When I was in primary school, everyone treated me as the outcast freak and know-it-all. It didn't help when unexplainable things seemed to happen when I did accidental magic. With no friends, it was easy to loose myself in books. To top that, with no siblings and both parents who were working long hours to build their practice, I was often left alone at home. In the past seven years, you have been the only consistent part of my life. I know we are best friends, but if you look at other close friendships… Well, what I'm trying to say is: that I have always thought of you more like a brother."

Harry lightened the mood. "So, I guess you don't consider Ron as a brother then?"

She half chuckled with a smile, "No, I have never thought of him like that. We argue, and..." she rolled her eyes towards the ceiling. "The red hair," she sighed.

Harry smiled and shook his head. "Yeah, the red hair," he playfully sighed with her, and he wasn't thinking of Ron.

She laughed. "See, you are rubbing off on me."

With false indignation, he interjected, "It seems to me that you were fawning over your Weasley far before I took notice of mine."

She stopped herself and returned to main subject, "So are we going to live together this summer?"

"Oh, I don't know. My girlfriend can get awfully jealous."

She slapped his arm in amusement. "Seriously, I know you don't need me, but we get along pretty well."

Harry was happy as he truthfully told her, "I will always need you, and I would be honored if you would share the same roof with me over the summer. Work it out with your parents after you get things all settled." What he didn't tell her was that he was actually relieved. Even this next week, he knew he was going to miss her.

They shared a quick hug then went into the Hospital Wing.


	7. Dean Thomas

**Putting It Back**

**Chapter 7 – Dean Thomas**

As they rounded the curtain to Dean's bed, what they saw sent them into utter shock. Ron was seated next to Dean interviewing him and… taking notes. Neville, Luna and Ginny were there as well. To see if he was actually taking down facts rather than doodling, Hermione walked behind him to see what he had written.

Luna was on the other side of Dean's bed with a comforting hand on his arm. She looked up and greeted Harry with a smile as Dean continued talking.

"No, Ron. I didn't see anyone. One moment there was the flash, whoosh and pain. The next moment, Madam Pomphrey and Ginny were hovering over me asking me if I was alright." Dean gave a Ginny a smile as he mentioned her.

Instinctively, Harry walked up behind his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her.

Dean looked away in irritation. Ron rolled his eyes in irritation, and Hermione glared at Harry in irritation. Harry knew the look too well. The look chided him for his insensitivity and lack of timing.It was amazing after all of these years how she can communicate so thoroughly with just a glance.

Ginny wanted to be mad, but couldn't. She just looked away with a grimace, and ended up contently relaxing in his embrace in acceptance of the possessive posturing.

Luna was unreadable as always as if she was dazing off into her own world, and Neville just shrugged.

"Sorry Dean," Harry replied.

"Why? You two look happy together." Dean looked at Harry with a puzzled look.

Ginny turned to glare at Harry.

He clarified, "Sorry you were attacked."

Dean looked even more confused.

Ginny's expression relaxed since Harry wasn't apologizing over her. Harry's arms were still around her.

Hermione explained, "While you, Harry and I were being told fairy tales like Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty, wizarding children were told stories of Beadle the Bard. In one of these such stories, it mentions a powerful wand. This wand has a history of transferring from owner to owner in murder. Some may believe that the wand Harry has from defeating Voldemort was this mythical wand."

She looked at Harry for confirmation.

Dean added, "And you think that I stepped into a trap meant for you to get this wand?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm working on resolving the problem as soon as I can."

Dean looked down as considered the situation. Slowly, he shook his head. "No lasting harm. It really doesn't matter." To quickly change the subject, he asked, "So, what did I miss at the banquet?"

Ginny explained, "Harry, Ron and Hermione were pardoned of all of their crimes and thanked publicly for saving Wizarding Britain."

Ron exclaimed, "What was the point of charging us for all of that if they weren't actually going to send us to Azkaban?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. "Ron, it is so obvious. They can only charge, convict and sentence us for a crime once. This way we're are free from ever being prosecuted again for anything that we did."

Comprehension dawned on him. "Oh, so that is why you were spouting off everything else we have done."

Hermione looked at Ron as if it was obvious.

In thought Harry added, "I'm just thinking about all of those other charges we had nothing to do with. I bet someone else is getting away with some of that."

Hermione had an answer for that too. "Yes well, we can't be charged for it again, but if we find out who actually did do it, we can charge them with the crime later."

"We?"

"Yes, you did say that you wanted to become an Auror some day, and Ron here is already demonstrating a knack for it." Hermione pointed to Ron's note taking.

Ron beamed at her over the complement.

Neville asked, "Dean, how are you feeling? When can you leave?"

Looking a bit down, Dean said, "I can't leave till the morning. Madam Pomphrey wants to load me up on some potions for the night and keep an eye on me. As for how I'm feeling? No pain, just dizziness."

Ginny grabbed Harry's hand. "Well it sounds like you could get some rest. We'll see you at breakfast?"

Dean nodded. "Hopefully I'll be out by then, if I can get her to stop fussing over me."

"I HEARD THAT THOMAS!" Madam's Pomphrey's voice carried across the hospital wing.

Everyone enjoyed a laugh and wished Dean a good night. Well that was everyone but Luna, who stayed behind for some reason of her own.

The five of them walked together up to the Gryffindor common room. While Neville went up to start packing, Harry and Ginny found a quiet spot to themselves to talk. While talking, Harry had succumbed to Ginny's demands and agreed to let her take him shopping for clothes later in the week. He did make a commitment to himself that he would actually take Ginny out on regular dates this time, even if it is just a picnic out on the grounds, flying a broom or tossing toast to the squid. This week away from school may actually provide an opportunity to go out to dinner or watch a Muggle film.

Later in the evening Harry and Ginny sat on the front steps of the castle and watched the fireworks shot off over Hogsmeade in the distance. With her in his arms, he slowly re-familiarized himself with joy of having her back in his life once more.


	8. Hogwarts Express

**Putting It Back**

**Chapter 8 – Hogwarts Express**

The next morning, Harry found himself cuddling Ginny in the train compartment that they shared with Hermione and Ron. His arm was lazily wrapped around her shoulders, as she rested against his chest. He marveled how well she fit against him as if they were made for each other. _It was all worth it. _

As Harry reflected on his feelings for girl in his arms, he looked over and caught Ron's contented eyes looking back him. Hermione was curled up in Ron's embrace sleeping. The book she was reading was loosely laying on his lap where it drooped out of her hand. Her wild hair brushed against his face, but Ron seemed to find nothing but comfort from the circumstance.

Harry shared a look with Ron that spoke a million words and none at the same time. He pictured the years pass before his eyes and imagined the four of them growing older together and never apart. It was as it should be.

He looked out the window and noticed the urban sprawl become more dense and signaling the closure of their train ride. With a nudge, he whispered, "Hey beautiful, we're nearly there. It's time to change into muggle clothing."

She smiled but kept her eyes screwed shut. Leaning against him, she tried to capture a few more minutes of her dream.

Ron aroused Hermione, and she groggily responded by sitting up and stretching. She was going to ask something, but was interrupted by the compartment door opening.

The familiar drawl caused Harry to tense up rapidly. Ginny looked around in panic. "Well, what do we have here? The golden trio and the blood traitor tart."

Harry stood up quickly with a wand in hand. He was about to pound the slimy-blond haired git to bits, but a single hand stopped him. It was Ginny. She beseeched him, "Don't."

Still seething at the insult, Harry intrinsically obeyed his girlfriend. It was not like he was "whipped"… Ok, he was whipped. But, it was more that he trusted her judgment and honored her wishes. It was as if she was voice in the back of his mind speaking for the wisdom of his consciousness.

Draco smirked in amusement. "At least _someone_ is holding his leash."

Ginny gave him a stern look that would have made Professor McGonagall proud. Harry was hoping that she would step aside this once, but then Harry remembered the bathroom incident from the year before. He also remembered Draco's reluctance to kill Dumbledore, and his timely forgetfulness when he was in Malfoy manor. Despite all of that, Draco still should get a bloody nose for saying those words about his Ginny.

Ron barked out, "Get lost, Draco!"

Hermione quelled him, with a hand on his arm. She asked Draco, "What happened to Crabbe and Goyle?" She asked in a compassionate tone, but Draco returned a cold glare as if he had been attacked.

"Not that you would care, but Crabbe is dead. And, Goyle is at St. Mungo's injured and under guard. Not that it would matter since as soon as he is well enough, they will be dragging him off to cell in Azkaban for the rest of his LIFE!" Draco was going to turn to leave, but stopped. Turning back, he bit out a few last words. "Potty, you better watch your back." Without another word he left.

Hermione was speechless. It was unclear whether it was Draco's rant or his warning, but her eyes were wide as she thought about what just transpired.

Ginny's eyes had not lost their coldness, yet she too was deep in thought. Unlike Hermione, her jaw was clenched and her fists were balled up tight.

Ron did another uncharacteristic thing. He pulled his notebook out of the pocket of his robes and started to scribble out some notes to himself.

With a claming hand on Ginny's shoulder, Harry just stared at Ron as if he didn't know him.

Hermione broke the silence. "What do you think he knows about?"

"What?" Ron looked up from his notes.

"Well, it was definitely a warning."

Ron questioned her logic. "A warning… or a threat?"

"Oh really Ron, be reasonable. Draco has had ample opportunity to harm us if he really wanted. This must have been a warning."

Ginny added her own brand of logic. "It makes no difference. Someone is wants to harm Harry, and _I _won't let them."

The dream from the night before came to Harry's mind as she said that. He didn't want her to put herself in danger trying to protect him.

Ron seemed to be in agreement. "Yeah, I agree with Ginny. Let's stick close together until this threat has passed."

The train started to break as it approached Kings Cross station.

Harry protested, "Really guys, I don't want you possibly getting hurt by trying to protect me."

Hermione was the first to correct this. "Harry, we have been through this before. We're in this together."

"Yeah, but that was Voldemort, and it's over. You three don't have to…"

He wasn't able to complete his thought as she interrupted him. "Yes we do! And, you would to do the same for us in a heartbeat."

Harry cast his eyes away because he knew she was right. If anyone threatened any of them, especially Ginny, he would protect them with his life. He felt an arm slip around him with a hug.

Ginny added, "We'll be fine, because we're together. We're a team. We're family. That's what we do."

Ginny really did mean to show reassurance, but it only made his fears worse. Harry looked like he was going to be sick. He softly told them, "I'll be fine. I can look after myself." He hoped that it was convincing, but deep inside he knew it was futile. They would never leave his side. Yet, in some way, he actually drew some comfort from that knowledge.


	9. Kings Cross Station

**Putting It Back**

**Chapter 9 – Kings Cross Station**

As Harry stepped through the door way to the platform, he noticed the platform of parents and students were all quiet and watching him. Gradually at first, they started to clap. He knew he had to address this because they were treating him as the hero again when he didn't deserve it. Raising his hand to get everyone's attention, he announced clearly to the crowd. "Please don't. I'm not the only hero here. We all are. Many of the students and teachers fought in the battle. My friends who stayed by my side carried the same burden I did. Each in turn, we saved each others lives. Facing Voldemort…" The crowd hissed and whispered. This only irritated Harry. "Get used to it. It is just a name now. To face him is what I was just meant to do eventually. The odds were stacked against him, and he failed to see that in the end. There really was no bravery there."

He heard many people scoff or clear their throats at that, especially from a girl that stood behind him.

"Well the point is I just stood there and let him put his fate into his own hands. He just made the wrong choice and died for it. The roll I played was small when compared to the acts of heroism that happened throughout the battle. Don't forget the others. Hug your children, and remember the ones who died." He paused and looked around at the expectant faces. Feeling awkward, he finished, "See you all back next week."

Again, the crowd erupted in applause. There was some picture taking, but everything quickly died down as people went about their own business. Harry gazed warily across the crowd looking for any signs of potential danger. He guessed that he did not know exactly what to look for, but his instincts told him that it was out there. He felt Ginny grasping his hand, and a quick glace backwards told him that Ron and Hermione were there as well. He descended the stairs to the platform leading them to where he hoped to find the red-haired brood he considered family.

A few minutes passed and the crowd started to thin. Not wanting to wait there any longer, Harry suggested, "Let's just go to Shell Cottage."

Hermione was just going to reply when a sudden movement caught his eye. A slight grandmother pulled out what looked like a machine gun out of her bag. The others she was with had out their wands. It happened so fast. He reacted on impulse and withdrew his wand. He was in middle of casting his shield charm when his left shoulder was hit. He rocked back in pain, but the spell was good. The remaining gun fire and spells were deflected.

With the spell work of his friends and a few friendly citizens, the attackers were quickly subdued. Apparently, the new ministry considered the safety of the platform. Aurors immediately flooded around, taking the captured attackers away.

Ron said, "See, nothing to worry about, as long as we stick together."

Hermione chastised him. "Ron, can't you see that they are hurt!"

Harry panicked when she said "they." Ginny was holding her shoulder as well wincing in pain.

Forgetting his own pain, Harry screamed, "Ginny! Are you alright?"

Wincing she answered, "Yes, I'm brilliant. Let's get you St. Mungo's to look at that arm."

Hermione was giving her a funny look, when Mrs. Weasley rushed onto the platform with Mr. Weasley and Fleur following behind.

Mrs. Weasley gushed, "OH, HARRY! Are you alright? What happened?"

Ron started explaining as Fleur started casting spells on Harry's shoulder. Mrs. Weasley rubbed her shoulder a little. Again, Hermione remained observant without saying anything. She noticed Mr. Weasley was holding his daughter without thought to her shoulder.

Soon, the bullet was out, and Fleur had his shirt cleaned and mended.

Harry asked, "Is that it?"

Fleur explained, "Ze wound was znot too bad."

Mrs. Weasley gave Ginny a look. "You haven't told him?"

Ginny tried to explain. "I forgot. I mean I was but we were interrupted and then… Well, it never came back up."

"Tell me what?" Harry asked.


	10. Explanation Part I

**Putting It Back**

**Chapter 10 – Explanation Part I**

Ron looked as confused as Harry. Hermione suggested, "Perhaps we should take this somewhere else." She looked around at the gawking spectators.

Ron suggested, "Let's go back to the Burrow."

Mrs. Weasley sadly said, "We can't. It's a mess. We are still staying at Auntie Muriel's till we can get it all cleaned up. Bill is there today working on the wards. We should get going, they are expecting us."

When they arrived at the large country house, Harry hardly took notice over the details. His mind was spinning trying to figure out the mystery that Ginny has yet to reveal to him.

Auntie Muriel greeted them as they arrive. "Oh, more guests I see. Well, don't dawdle in the entry. Come. Come. Ginevra dear…Oh yeah Ronald. I forgot you endeavor to confuse everyone with your long hair." She noticed the young witch who he was holding hands with. "Oh yes, bad posture, skinny ankles and untamable hair, you must be the Muggle-born from the wedding." She practically sneered as moved on to the next guest.

Ron was not pleased with the treatment of Hermione, but didn't show it. Hermione was irritated at both Muriel and Ron at the moment.

"Oh yes, here's Ginevra, and you have with you…" She squinted as she looked at Harry. "Scruffy back hair, gaudy glasses, shabby clothes, OH, you're a Potter. That means."

Ginny finished for her, "Yes, Harry Potter. Auntie Muriel, he's my boyfriend. I would appreciate it if you only say kind words about him."

Mrs. Weasley protested, "Ginny! Apologize. I didn't raise you to be disrespectful to your elders."

She shook her head, "No, I won't. Please Auntie, show him kindness. He has been given so little and deserves so much."

Auntie Muriel was taken back from her niece. "Of course, Potter is a good wizarding family, I'm sure he'll turn out well."

Harry gave her a small bow in greeting. "It's my pleasure to meet you."

Hermione glared even harder at Ron, as they all settled into the drawing room.

When they were all seated, Ginny started to explain.

"Well it all started last year when we started dating. One night when I was alone, I cornered Hermione and asked her what you were up to."

Harry gave Hermione a stern look.

Ginny continued on. "She didn't budge insisting that it was a secret, but as your girlfriend I felt that I was entitled to at least some insight of what you are up to. After all, I just wanted to help."

Hermione added, "I only told her that there were other diary like items out there, and we needed to find and destroy. When she asked why, I made a plan. I decided to give her something of her own to do that would make her feel useful."

Ginny picked up the story from there. "She told me about the prophecy and about the power that he didn't know of. Explaining that Dumbledore suspected that the power was love, she naturally gave me the task to investigate that angle of how love will allow you to win."

"Naturally," Harry sarcastically intoned looking at Hermione. "And when were you planning on telling me?"

"Never," Hermione answered. "Harry, you said it yourself. You are rubbish at Occlumency. And yes, if anyone can elicit the power of love from within you it would be Ginny. Wouldn't it?"

Reluctantly, Harry nodded.

"And it wouldn't be "a power he knew not" of if he could have pulled it from our minds, right?"

Again, Harry nodded and looked back to Ginny. He didn't want to look at Hermione at the moment.

"She told me to keep it a secret and work on it by myself. Most of all, keep it a secret from the three of you. I assume now that Occlumency has something to do with reading minds."

In understanding, Harry summarized, "So, this whole time you were working on defeating Voldemort yourself."

Auntie Muriel gasped, "My word!"

Rolling her eyes at her aunt's behavior, Ginny corrected him, "Actually, it was _your_ goal was to kill him." She glanced over at her aunt. "My goal was making sure that you were the one that survived."

Confused, Ron asked, "Is that why you lead the D.A.?"

She shook her head. "No, I helped lead the D.A. because everyone else understood that you were doing something to stop him, and they wanted to help."

Leaning forward, Hermione asked in a soft tone, "What did you do?"

"Researched…the whole year I researched on love magic. You gave me a clue when you mentioned that Lily Potter used ancient blood magic to protect Harry, but I couldn't find any books in the library. Professor Snape even allowed me into the restricted section gloating openly how I'm wasting my time looking at powerless forms of magic. Deep down inside, I knew that he understood what I was doing."

"Snape?" Ron exclaimed in disgust.

Harry nodded his head. "Yes Ron, _Professor _Snape was doing what he could to assure that we would succeed. He also had made a commitment to keep the students from harm, but he had to keep up the appearances of being a loyal Death Eater at the same time."

"That is what was in his memory?"

Again Harry nodded and explained further. "Remember the doe Patronus that led me to the sword?"

It was Ron's turn to nod. "That was Snape?"

Hermione corrected, "_Professor _Snape, Ron." She returned her attention back at Ginny and pressed, "You're off subject. What did you do?" To emphasize what she meant, she gestured to her shoulder.

Ginny reached up and touched her shoulder. "When I came here for Easter holiday, I finally found some books that helped. That is when Mum found me studying and she started helping me." She looked fondly at her. "Mum, I don't think I could have done it without you."

Mrs. Weasley gave her a reassuring smile and encouraged her to continue.


	11. Explanation part II

**Putting It Back**

**Chapter 11 – Explanation part II**

"With Mum's help we found a ritual using ancient blood magic dating back to the Witches of Avalon. Thankfully Mum was able to translate the records. We found a spell that would spread magical and physical damage done onto the one you love."

Hemione's eyes went wide in shock.

Harry was still trying to catch up. "So what ever spell was cast on me, you would bear some of the force of the damage?"

Ginny smiled and nodded to him.

"Including physical damage as well, like the bullet." He rubbed his shoulder. "That is why you didn't need to be healed, you were just experiencing the impact without the object."

Again, she nodded and smiled sadly.

Harry's mind started to spin, as he was thinking about the repercussions. "Did you really consider what could happen to you?"

She nodded firmly, again with a sad smile on her face.

"What if I was hit with the killing curse?"

She responded defiantly, "There's a chance you could have survived it."

"And there is a chance you could have died!" Harry exclaimed with a pained look on his face.

She again nodded with purpose.

Hermione was up and pacing.

Mrs. Weasley added, "There was a chance all three of us could have died."

This time everyone in the room gasped. All except Mr. Weasley who just looked saddened.

"What? Why?" Harry asked.

She replied, "Ginny wasn't the only one who participated in the ritual. I happen to love you too. And as you have already experienced, a mother's love for her children is the greatest power of all."

The stinging in his eyes proved relentless. To quell it he crossed the room and hugged Mrs. Weasley.

Harry pulled back and asked, "But why? You have a whole family that depends on you. Your death would affect everyone here, especially Mr. Weasley." He noticed just then, that Mr. Weasley seemed sad, but at peace with it all. "You knew?"

Mr. Weasley nodded. "Yes, she told me before she did it."

"And you allowed it?"

Mrs. Weasley pulled back. "Now listen here Harry!" She was going to continue to give him her peace of mind, but Mr. Weasley saved him.

"Yes, I gave her my blessing. I actually wanted to participate too, but like you said, someone has to be here for the rest of our family should something happen."

Over whelmed with it all, Harry asked himself, "Why must everyone risk their life for me?"

Ginny put her hand on his back and quietly explained, "I told you this morning, this is what family is like."

Realization hit Harry. He turned around to face her. "This is the third reason you knew I was alive. Because if I died, the two of you would also be dead."

"Yes, Harry. I knew you were living if I was living."

This panicked Harry. "It is over. We can reverse the spell."

Ginny looked to her mum and back to Harry. "No Harry, this can't ever be reversed."

Hermione hid her face in her hands in grief.

"So for the rest of my life, everytime I stub my toe?"

She nodded, "Yes, our toes would hurt too."

"Ginny, tell him the rest," Hermione insisted.

She shook her head no in a very insistent manner.

"Ginny, he deserves to know."

"What? Like how he felt that his girlfriend deserved to know the prophecy?" Ginny snapped back.

Hermione gave her a stern look, and told Harry, "She used her romantic love for you, Harry."

Harry gave her a look of confusion.

She gave him an exasperated look. "This love is reserved for only one person." She gave him a look pleading him to put it together himself.

"Hermione, don't!" Ginny pleaded.

Harry pulled Ginny into his arms forcing her to face him. "To do this…you had to bind your soul to mine."

Ginny gave him a sad but timid smile. "You could put it that way."

Harry glanced to Hermione before continuing. "Since this magic can never be undone, you knowingly bound your soul to me for the rest of your life?"

She corrected him, "It is only one way. It is not like you have to marry me or anything." Sadly, she looked away to the floor.

He didn't even consider the consequence of his love for anyone else. Lifting her chin so he could look into her eyes, he said, "No, it is just so… perfect and sweet." He leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"Oh Merlin! The mordacity!" Auntie Muriel held a hand to her chest as if she was going to die.

Ron turned away. "Ewe, I think I'm going to be sick."

Ignoring the others, Harry said softly, "Then that is the possible explanation why you could feel my thoughts?"

Still happy from the kiss, she replied, "That is what I was thinking."

"Let's just be boyfriend/girlfriend for now. I just want to do this well for now."

She smiled. "I would like that. And Harry, you are doing a brilliant job so far." She laid her head against his chest as they held each other tight.


	12. Tea with the Dad

**Putting It Back**

**Chapter 12 – Tea with the Dad**

Harry and Hermione managed their trip to Gringotts that afternoon. Despite the trouble they made days before at the bank, they were treated well.

The next day Hermione woke him up early. Ron was already dressed, but looked half asleep.

"We are going to go now. Thank you for everything. See you in a few days."

Groggily Harry replied. "Alright, see you later. Be careful and stay together." He squeezed his eyes tight hoping to postpone the new day.

"You stay out of trouble. I'll be back soon." He felt her kiss his cheek before they left. The squeaky door closed with a clunk.

Unable to fall back to sleep, Harry cleaned up and trudged down to the kitchen for breakfast. When he entered, Mr. Weasley was sitting at the table sipping his tea and reading the Daily Prophet.

"Morning," Harry greeted as he grabbed a teacup from the cupboard.

"Morning, Harry. Did Ron wake you?"

"Uh, oh… No, Hermione." Harry was still attempting to wake up fully.

It looked like Mr. Weasley was going to say something, but didn't.

Harry explained, "She woke me to say goodbye. Ron seemed too tired to even think."

Mr. Weasley chuckled, "That boy could never wake up until breakfast was done." Folding the paper, he said, "You've made the paper again."

"What's the damage this time?" Harry sat down at the table with his cup of tea.

"Actually, you would be pleased. They are treating you as the man of the year. This particular article is about your address from the train." He handed Harry the paper. "When you speak in such humility, the worse they could do is agree with you."

Harry read the article and seemed hopeful for the potential newsworthiness of future editions. Not one of the statements seemed to be taken out of context.

Mr. Weasley put a hand on his shoulder. "Speaking as a father, I'm proud of you."

Harry looked up at him.

"Speaking to my daughter's boyfriend, I'm pleased and impressed. Don't you ever worry about what me or my boys think about you seeing Ginny. As far as we are concerned she couldn't find any better of a man."

Confused, Harry accepted the praise. "Thank you."

"Just take it slow. Show her that she is cherished. And, try not to hurt her again."

"Yes Sir, I will, and I won't" Harry looked into his cup in thought.

Mr. Weasley gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Harry added softly, "I was hurt too."

Ginny entered the kitchen. "Morning," she groggily greeted.

Pouring herself a goblet of pumpkin juice, she asked, "Where's Mum?"

Mr. Weasley told them, "The wards are up at the Burrow. She is trying to fix up the house and get George to eat something. He is digging Fred's grave…without magic." He gave Harry a weak smile.

Harry acknowledged with a nod. "It's very therapeutic." He stared into his cup empathizing with the painful turmoil.

"Daddy, I'm going shopping with Harry today," Ginny announced.

"I don't know, Pumpkin."

She insisted, "Dad, Harry needs new clothes. We haven't had any time together all year. And besides, Hermione and Ron told me to never leave his side."

"Ginny, please don't bring me into this," Harry moaned.

Mr. Weasley thought for a bit before pulling out his coin bag. He gave Ginny a few galleons. "Fine, but you also buy yourself something appropriate to wear for the funerals."

Ginny squealed and wrapped her dad in a firm hug. "Thank you!"

Pulling out of the embrace, he told her. "Don't be late for tea. You know how your Aunt gets." Behind her back, he silently mouthed to Harry, "Be careful."

Harry smiled wanly and nodded.

After her dad left the room, she sat down at the table. "He told you to look out for me, didn't he?"

Innocently, Harry asked, "Why?"

Picking at her toast, she said, "He's done it all my life."

"I don't mind, I already plan on doing it for the rest of your life."

She looked up at him and settled with giving him a smile.

Harry could tell that she resented being coddled as the fragile baby girl. "Well I guess that I could use someone to watch my back too."

It worked. She looked up and rewarded him with another smile.

"I already plan on doing that for the rest of your life," she replied.

He gave her a loving smile in return.

"Since we are alone, tell me about this wand and why you are a target again."

Harry explained to her everything about the Deathly Hallows, even about the ring. He made a conscious decision that morning to never keep anything from her again.


	13. Angel in Diagon Alley

**Putting It Back**

**Chapter 13 – Angel in Diagon Alley**

They had an enjoyable day together. Harry purchased a full wardrobe for himself with Ginny's help. She purchased a dress and shawl for herself just as her dad asked. Also with her help (or prodding), Harry was able to talk kindly with some reporters, and overly grateful citizens.

One instance, a little girl dragged her mother to them. "Mummy, she's the angel! She's the one who saved me!" Harry smile as the little girl explained to her mother how Ginny saved her at the battle. This time the tables were turned and she was now idolized as the heroine.

"Really Megan, you were alright. Just a bit scared is all." Ginny crouched down to greet her with a hug.

Tears returned back to her eyes as she remembered the horrors of a battlefield that no innocent girl should ever have experienced.

Megan's mother asked, "Who is she?"

Harry answered, "Ginny Weasley, she is a sixth year and one of the leaders of the DA."

"And you are?"

He paused for a moment. "The boyfriend."

She was going to look back at her daughter and Ginny when recognition dawned on her. "Merlin, you're Harry Potter!"

He grimaced and sheepishly held out his hand in greeting.

He heard Megan tell Ginny, "I'm such a scared-i-cat."

Raising a finger to the mother, Harry knelt down to her. "Megan, I have met many cowardly people and you are not one of them. Please tell me why you went out to the fight."

Choking on her tears, she managed to say, "The bad teachers and leaders hate Muggleborns and Muggles. I want everything to be right."

Harry said, "Megan, that has to be the bravest reason of them all. All of the people we were fighting against were doing it out of fear or award. Fighting for others, but not for yourself is what makes you special. You are a heroine yourself, Megan. There were many adults and older kids that refused to fight even though they felt the same way. You, on the other hand, chose to fight. Don't call yourself scared because of your reaction to the battlefield. Remember how brave you were as you were fighting; as you were fighting for what is right."

Megan threw her arms around Harry and wept. _It was good_, Harry thought. _These are tears of happiness, as they should be._

Megan led her mother away, gloating about meeting her heroine again, unaware of the notoriety of her compassionate boyfriend.

Ginny was beaming at him.

"What?"

"You were wonderful." Despite they were out in middle of Diagon Alley, she gave him a kiss.

"Ginny!" He quietly chastised her half-heartedly.

"You deserved it."

"Thank you, but couldn't you wait?"

"I am waiting. You have more coming to you later." Ginny grabbed his arm.

Harry pulled her into Olivanders.


	14. A New Wand

**Putting It Back**

**Chapter 14 – A New Wand**

"Mr. Potter, what a pleasure! What brings you to my shop?"

"Mr. Olivander, I would like to buy another wand," Harry replied

Ginny looked on quietly.

Mr. Olivander leaned forward, "I cannot sell you another wand." Mr. Olivander continued to tidy up the old store. "Ministry rules, only one wand sold to each wizard or witch."

Harry had a thought. "Do you allow wizards to exchange their wands?"

Mr. Olivander turned in thought. Just as a light went off in his head, he smiled with a sparkle in his eyes. "Why yes Mister Potter, should we try a few?"

"No, actually I'm looking for a specific type of wand. Do you sell used wands?"

Giving Harry a quizzical look he slowly answered, "Yes."

Harry asked, "Do you have any Gregorovich wands perhaps?"

Mr. Olivander stiffened at the name of his competitor. "A few," he answered coldly.

When Mr. Olivander came back from the back of the shop, he had a tray of four wands.

Krum was correct in that all of the wands had similarities to the Elder wand. This is just what Harry was hoping. Harry selected the one the closest resembled the Elder wand in its design and size.

A grin returned back on Olivander's face as he asked, "May I have the wand you are using to trade in?" His silver eyes seemed to glow with excitement.

When Harry pulled out the wand, Olivander deflated. "Oh, I know it's not much, but think. It is the wand I used when standing up to Voldemort."

Olivander flinched at the name. Looking at the wand, he sighed, "Hawthorn, 10 inches precisely, very springy: Formerly young Mr. Malfoy's wand."

Harry held out his hand for the Gregoravich wand.

Mr. Olivander shrugged and handed the wand to Harry.

With a smile, Harry gave a polite nod and said, "Thank you for your business." And, he gave him a Galleon for the exchange. Opening the door for Ginny, they left the shop together. She finally spoke, "Harry why did you get that wand?"

"So you can break it."

"So I can what?" she exclaimed in shock.

Harry put his finger up to his mouth. When she relaxed, he offered his left arm and they Apparated to Aunt Muriel's home. In silent agreement, she took him up to the library.


	15. The Plan

**Putting It Back**

**Chapter 15 – The Plan**

Books shelves filled every wall and more books were piled on the floor. Harry knew Hermione didn't find the room, because she would have looked like Ron in the morning if she had.

She closed the door behind them. "Alright Harry, spill it. What do you mean?"

He explained, "We'll provide an opportunity for me to get into a dual. I will loose my wand and you have to break it." He started scanning the shelves for a book, "There is a spell that will break the other person's wand."

Ginny shook her head as she thought. "No Harry, it can't be a spell."

Harry turned around, "What? But, how then?"

She turned around looking. "I need something heavy." She picked up a figurine from the end table.

A concerned look filled his eyes as he asked, "What are you going to do with that?"

"I'll break it with this. I'm not going to simply pull out my wand and fire off hexes. I'm underage."

Harry realized just then. "Oh right."

She added, "But, I can use weapons or enchanted objects." She pulled some small balls out of her handbag as an example.

"What are those?"

She smiled. "Fred and George gave them to me. They are called Whiz-bangs. When thrown at someone they shoot out spells five feet in every direction." Holding one up she explains, "This one is the jelly-leg curse."

Sarcastically, Harry pretended that he was in awe. "Oooh, cool."

"I'd like you to know that this is the most timid of the bunch. The others are down right nasty. When my brothers provide their baby sister weapons for her self-defense, they go all out." She had a fire in her eyes when she was mad.

He couldn't help but smile. "Ok, so that bag is what you planned on defending me with?"

Holding up her fist she snarled, but her smile ruined the effect. "I can punch too… Just ask Cho." A satisfying smirk stretched across her face. "Next choice is to take someone else's wand. Using my own is the last resort. With my dad and brother working at the Ministry, I have to keep my nose clean."

Harry encouraged her to put the figurine down. "Let's get a rock from the garden."

She agreed, "Then we'll cast a Sure Shot charm on it. Why are we going through the trouble of breaking this wand?"

Harry explained, "That way, the word will get around quickly that the Elder wand is broken, and someone else actually acquired it from me in a dual."

"But you told me that I would break the Gregorovich wand."

He pulled out both wands to show her. "See, they look almost the same. I just want them to believe that they have the Elder wand. This way I…we can live in peace."

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "I like the sound of that." As they were leaving the library, she noted, "You know, everyone will know that the wand is not the real Elder wand. The welder of the wand is supposed to never lose a dual."

He replied, "Who said that this wand is really the Elder wand in the first place, and I am throwing the fight on purpose to rid myself of this curse."


	16. Aunt Muriel

**Putting It Back**

**Chapter 16 – Aunt Muriel**

When they entered the foyer, Mrs. Weasley caught sight of them. "Oh, there you are. Hurry up you two. Everyone is here, and tea is almost ready."

Harry and Ginny were ushered into the formal dining room where all of the family was waiting to start the meal. Auntie Muriel gave them cool glare. Because of the lack of available seats, Harry and Ginny sat separated. Harry sat between Fleur and Percy while Ginny sat between her dad and Charlie.

Chintzy, a house elf, started bringing out the food.

Auntie Muriel said, "Molly dear, you would probably like to know what I heard from a very reliable source at the Witches Auxiliary meeting this afternoon."

Harry always assumed that what ever was talked about at the old hen's meeting was never considered reliable. From George's rolling eyes, he must have shared his view.

She continued on, "Apparently, your little Ginevra here has had her tongue down Mr. Potter's throat."

From Percy's glares to George's whooping in approval, there was a mixed reaction from the others seated around the table.

Auntie Muriel let it sink in only enough to catch the reaction. "It is quite embarrassing to hear the others tell me what my niece was doing to her so-called boyfriend in the middle of Diagon Alley this afternoon." She gave Ginny a stern glance before continuing. "And to think that she was my heiress to all of this." Auntie Muriel's hand waved around exhibiting her antiquated treasures. Turning her full attention to Ginny she snapped, "Better hope this Potter boy makes good on your one sided commitment to him. I won't be giving you a Knut of my money when I die. You will be turned out to the streets like the common alley tramp you are."

Harry made to stand up, but between Fleur's hand on his arm and Ginny's pacifying glance, he sat back in his seat.

Mrs. Weasley, for her part, tried to not show any reaction to news as possible. Mr. Weasley was just as irritated as his boys, where Fleur just shook her head in disappointment.

"It was just a kiss," Ginny explained in a slightly raised voice. "He did something exceptionally nice and I rewarded him with a simple kiss."

Auntie Muriel seemed pleased with herself. Mrs. Weasley was going to say something, but Ginny interrupted her. "No Mum, let me say this." Addressing her aunt she added, "You should know that what ever you claim to leave behind to your heir, is nothing in compared to the riches my family has already given me. You can keep you stinking money."

With a smirk, her Auntie replied, "You say that now. You'll change your tune when your precious Mr. Potter runs off with that bushy haired, Muggle-born floozy."

Mr. Weasley put his head on the table in grief, while his wife could no longer contain her reaction and rolled her eyes back in an exasperated moan.

Harry again started to stand. An angry expression fixed in his face. Yet again, Fleur and Ginny quelled his reaction. Fleur was not as convicted as her sister-in-law. She was actually looking forward to someone putting the old witch in her place.

Returning her attention to her aunt, Ginny snapped, "What do you know about Hermione and her feelings for Harry? You don't even give her the time of day."

As if she was letting the cat out of the bag, Auntie Muriel gloated out her juicy piece of gossip, "I saw her sneak into his room early in the morning." Turning her attention back to Harry, she told him, "You are to pack your bags and leave. I don't want your kind in my house. By the summer, the two of you will probably be shacking up together, breaking my niece's heart."

Harry snapped to his feet. Fleur didn't even try to stop him this time.

To get her goat, Harry gloated, "As a matter of fact we were planning just that! I don't see why not. We have been _living _together for the whole year. You have no idea how much I love her…"

He let the words hang to drive satisfaction into her, before he pulled the rug out. "As a sister. And I will gladly leave. Especially now after you insulted her and my Ginny to the point you have. I hope to never have the displeasure of seeing your face again. However, being that _I do _intend to marry Ginny someday, I'm afraid that it will inevitably happen."

Harry gave Ginny an apologetic look. "Sweetheart, I'll see you tomorrow at the Burrow." He then walked over and kissed Mrs. Weasley on the cheek and whispered, "Thank you, see you tomorrow." Waving to everyone else good-bye, he marched out of the room and out of the house.

Ginny turned her furious face upon her aunt, but before she could say anything, George stated, "Even if she doesn't become Mrs. Potter, she would still have more Galleons than you. She's my new partner if she wants it."

As if trying to get in the last word, Auntie Muriel exclaimed, "Well that will be one wedding that my tiara won't be in." She seemed satisfied that she properly penalized the situation.

Ginny quickly turned her head away and hung her head. What she didn't want her aunt to see was the gleeful look she was trying to school off her face.


	17. Leaky Cauldren

**Putting It Back**

**Chapter 17 – Leaky Cauldron**

Harry marched out the front doors. The clunk of the solid door against the frame and the rattle of the knocker gave a feeling of finality to the horrid experience. After taking a few breaths, he realized a few things. He was hungry and he still had no place to go. There were two homes that he owned, but the condition or livability of them was questionable. He didn't want to go to either one by himself in case there was a chance a trap has been set for him. That left him with staying at an inn for the night.

When he arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, the place looked to be the busiest he ever seen it. Harry made it all the way up to the bar without stirring too much commotion. "Hey Tom," Harry called out above the noise of the crowd. When Tom looked up, he asked, "Do you have a room for the night?" Harry didn't anticipate that his asking would create such a stir in the pub. People have taken notice of his presence, while some wanted to greet him, others just took pictures or talked about him to their companions.

Tom eventually made his way to him. "Always for you, Mr. Potter sir. I am in your debt. The last two nights have been a turn around since you took care of You-Know-Who."

Harry shifted in discomfort at the substitutionary title.

Tom continued to explain, "Before then it has been pretty spotty in here, and the customers down right seedy. You would think that this place opened up to Knockturn Alley instead." He led Harry up the stairs to an available room. "Tonight we are pretty full up with all of the out-of-town guests, but I managed to save one room just in case."

"Just in case, what?" Harry asked.

"Well, just in case someone important needs it, like you. Mostly, an extra room would be used for the occasional customer who passes out on the firewiskey. Tonight's crowd seems to be well mannered, and no one is alone drowning their sorrows."

"Thank you Tom, how much do I owe you?"

Tom laughed, "I wouldn't take a knut from you ever again. Just come back, see me, and call me a friend."

Harry was taken back from his generosity. He didn't like the special treatment because of his fame, but Tom only asked for his friendship. That he could do. "Thank you, I will." Harry handed him a Galleon.

Disappointed, Tom said, "But you just said that you would take the room on me?"

"I did, and I will. But, that is for dinner. Could you have food sent up to my room?"

A smile returned to the barman's face. "I will, right away." Excusing himself he back out and closed the door.

Harry pulled out his purchases and things out of his pockets and placed them on the dresser. He spent time organizing his schedule and goals for the week. "Kreacher," Harry called.

His house elf appeared before him with a pop. "Master calls?" Kreacher appeared much different than he has in the past. This time, he is wearing a neatly tailored pillow case and a countenance of pride.

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Harry asked, "May I take some of your time?"

"It would be my honor to serve you."

"Who are you, and what has happened to my house elf named Kreacher?" Harry asked in disbelief.

Kreacher dropped his head in shame. "Kreacher knows and is sorry of his bad behavior towards young master in the past. Kreacher just didn't know of master's true greatness as Dobby mentioned. Kreacher will punish himself if it pleases master."

"No, don't punish yourself." Harry commanded. It was still unexpected from his point of view. "Kreacher, I too am sorry for treating you badly. I didn't know of how truly great you were either. At the battle, your behavior proved that to everyone, and you made me proud and humbled. I only hope to prove myself worthy of your unquestionable loyalty."

This time it was Harry's turn to look sheepish and Kreacher to look shocked.

Harry skipped the awkwardness of moment by cutting to the chase. "What is the condition of our home in Grimmauld Place?"

"It is still there, but has curses left that I cannot remove. The house is otherwise in good condition."

Harry wondered. "Do you know about my parent's home in Godric's Hallow?"

Kreacher replied, "Yes sir, as your elf I am bound to that house as well."

"What condition is it in?"

"It is dirty and an upstairs bedroom and ceiling has been damaged, but it has a magical charm placed on it by the ministry protecting its condition."

"What would it take to make it livable?"

"You would have to ask the Ministry to remove the charms on the house, and I could ask some favors from some of the house elves in Hogwarts to repair the structure."

Harry shook his head. "No, we need to repair Hogwarts more than that place. Is there anyplace else I could stay till Hogwarts re-opens?"

Kreacher shook his head. "No master. Is this place unacceptable?"

He looked around and sighed. "No it is fine, I just want to lay low for a while. The barkeeper here insists that I stay for free, but I don't want to impose on his generosity for too long."

There was a knock at the door. _That must be room service._

Harry unlocked and opened the door with a wave of his wand. "Come in."

The waiter bringing the food set down the tray, but instead of leaving, he pulled out a wand. "_Explellaramous_!"

Harry was thrown back against the wall with his wand flying out of his hands. What happened next, Harry never expected.

Kreacher waved his hand sending the attacking waiter flying backwards into the opposite wall.

Finding his new Gregoravich Wand, Harry waved it. "_Stupify."_

The attacker, who was trying to get up, fell back down and into unconsciousness.

With another spell, "Accio wand," his retrieved his original wand and pocketed it.

"Would it please master if Kreacher stays here tonight?" Kreacher asked.

"Yes, that would be good. We don't know if someone else is going to try to attack."

"Oh no, master. That man was bad because he spilled your butterbeer. We can't trust the servants at this pub to do anything right."

A smirk spread across Harry's face as he noticed that the butterbeer did in fact spill into his plate of food. "Kreacher, could you please bring me a clean plate of food with another butterbeer? And while your out, take this note and give it to Tom the barkeeper."

Moments later, Kreacher and Tom returned. Tom profusely apologized claiming that he didn't know who the man was. Later, Aurors identified the unconscious assailant as a former Death Eater who was fled after the battle. It was only after everyone left that he was able sleep taking care of what side he slept on. The back of his head was still sore from the attack.


	18. Wake

**Putting It Back**

**Chapter 18 -- Wake**

The next morning, Harry awoke, dressed and checked out of the room. He slowly ate breakfast and talked to a few other guests.

Mid morning, Harry Apparated over to the Burrow. As he approached the house, he worried about Ginny's reaction from his departure the night before. Standing straight, he gathered his confidence and knocked on the door.

The door quickly opened and he was pulled inside. Bill had him in a quick hug. "Harry, sorry about Auntie Muriel last night. Are you alright? We heard you had received a bump on your head." Harry noticed that Fleur was inspecting his head with a few diagnostic spells. Even when she wore black, dressed for mourning, she looked radiant with her silver hair.

"Really, I'm alright. It's just a bump."

Mrs. Weasley must have heard he arrived. She was soon walking towards him carrying a vial of potion. After pulling him into a hug, "Are you alright there Harry? That must have been some fall." She handed him the potion. He noticed Fleur and her exchange a few meaningful glances.

"What is this? The Mrs. Weasleys are ganging up on me?"

"And Miss. Weasley, Potter. Take the potion and stop whining." Ginny shot him a stern look as she came down the stairs. If he considered Fleur radiant, Ginny looked like a goddess.

The morning sunlight shining through the window cast a warm glow on her red hair. The enchanting hair framed the deep brown eyes that mysteriously looked concerned and angry at the same time. Obediently, Harry swallowed the potion and the dull pain ebbed away. She was the one Weasley he didn't want to argue with at the time. He continued to stare at her as he committed her features to memory, down to the last freckle.

Ginny complained, "What did you do to give me such a headache last night? You've better not have been drinking."

"Erm… A Death Eater decided to attack me. Sorry for the headache. I was blown against the wall."

The anger left her eyes leaving only the concern. "I'm glad you're alright. What happened to the Death Eater?"

"The Ministry Aurors took him away. Kreacher stayed with me the rest of the night."

She started to laugh to herself. Despite how much he enjoyed watching her eyes light up and sparkle, he seemed disconcerted at her amusement. "Why are you laughing?" He asked with a smile.

"Kreacher," she answered. "He went from despising everything about you to worshiping you like Dobby. I can't get used to it. It's just funny."

Harry's smile slipped as she mentioned Dobby, and he remembered why he was there that day. "Where's Fred?"

The question had the same effect on to her and the others. Solemnly she guided him out the kitchen door to the garden. Gnomes were gathered around seeming to pay their respects in their own way. Some peered in the casket in curiosity. Others were blowing their tongues. Ginny and Harry stayed back and they reverently stood in silence. Others started to arrive. Angelina, Hanna, Lee, and a few French girls from the wedding walked up next. Hand in hand, Ginny led him back into the kitchen.


	19. Snatchers' Base

**Putting It Back**

**Chapter 19 – Snatchers' Base**

Harry broke the silence, "You look beautiful." She turned to say something to him, but Mrs. Weasley beat her to it. "Thank you, Harry." "Ginny, why don't you show Harry around the house, before the two stir up a commotion that will embarrass Auntie Muriel."

Harry knew that she really meant to be good natured by the comment. It still startled him to be caught by her mum, yet Ginny seemed to take it in stride and dragged him up to Ron's room.

As he was walking through the house he noticed evidence of how the house was purposely desecrated. Furniture was battered and torn. Walls painted with vulgar graffiti. Every part of every exposed surface inside the house was destroyed in some fashion or another. It saddened him even more as he reflected how the house was once the symbol of family had been so badly debased.

Noticing his expression, Ginny said, "Daddy thinks that the Snatchers used the house as a base. Mum says that it was a lot worse with feces and decaying body parts all over the place." She opened Ron's door and what he saw shocked him to the core. The room looked like it was used as a prison cell. Blood stained the walls and floor. Bloodied hand prints dotted the walls." A sad loathing rage built up inside of him. Pulling out his wand he turned it to the wall. "Scurgify."

Ginny sighed, "Mum has tried. She thinks there's a curse on the house preventing it from coming clean."

He was about to turn and leave when he had an idea. Pulling out the Elder wand from the pouch from around his neck, he fingered it while he considered the proper spell. "_Finite Incantatem!_" The house made a deep rumbling as the walls and floors shook. Dust and stench filled the air.

Ginny looked around frightened. "What just happened?"

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Harry imagined the entire house the way it should be. "_Scourgify!"_ A golden wave of light spread out from Harry traveling out from where he was standing. Instantly, the walls and floors and ceiling came clean. Even the air smelled sterile.

Ginny gasped this time in amazement. "Wow! How did you do that?"

Harry didn't answer. He just closed his eyes and concentrated again. This time he imagined the condition of every wall, floor and furnishing in the house. "_Reparo Totalis!"_ A spinning ball of light twirled and turned around everything in the room, repairing everything it touched.

Breathing deeply as if it tired him out, he looked around the room to see the results. The difference was like night to day. The brilliant late morning sun streamed through the clear windows. Once he spun around to face his girlfriend, he found her staring up at him with wide smile and her face.

"Harry Potter, you never cease to amaze me." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed.

As much as he enjoyed having her in his arms, he was curious as the effects of the spell on the rest of the house. She was put out when his participation wasn't up to par.

"Come, let's see just how much has changed." Taking her hand, he opened the door.

"What? You mean you cast the spell on the whole floor?" She asked in amazement.

The hallway outside of the door was also clean like the room. Sheepishly he responded, "Actually, I concentrated on the whole house."

They quickly inspected the house and noticed the effects from the cleaning and repairing spells in all of the rooms. When they finally made their way down to the kitchen, they noticed that everyone was mulling about outside.

They went outside to greet the newcomers for the funeral. He noticed that many funny looks turned their way after they exited the home.

He heard Mrs. Weasley tell Professor McGonagall, "I don't want anyone going in there. It is horrible what they did to the place."


	20. Funeral

**Putting It Back**

**Chapter 20 – Funeral**

Mr. Weasley put his hand on Harry's shoulder to get his attention. "Harry, we are going to do this Muggle style and we would like you to be one of the pole bearers."

"Why me? Surely Lee or one of his brothers."

George came up on the other side of him. "You are one of our brothers."

Harry nodded, "Alright."

As they were organizing near the garden, he heard Ginny tell Angelina, "It was just a simple kiss, and not a very good one at that."

Angelina responded, "Just a simple kiss? We felt the ground move from all the way out here!"

Harry obediently obliged George. Carrying Fred on his shoulder was a surreal experience. Bearing the weight of his friend on his shoulder for that final walk imparted a deeper meaning than he ever expected. It was as if their lives were connected, and his passing would leave an indelible imprint on his heart for the rest of his life.

It was neither a time of sadness, nor a celebration in any sense. The funeral was just a stoic respect to the life he lived, and a testimony to the family he left behind. Harry learned that day, that a family will get together for holidays, birthdays and weddings, but at a funeral, the family really _joins_ together. Each parent and sibling shared comfort with each other in each their own unique and intimate way. The pain shared by the loss lightened as they pooled their strength from this unit called a family.

So, when Percy pulled Harry by the arm to have him join the rest of the family at the front, he felt included as a Weasley which left him awe. At first, he thought he was there just to substitute for the absence of his friend, but when they were done shuffling him about, he realized it was where he belonged, next to Ginny. Yet somehow, he knew even if things didn't work out between them, he would always be considered a Weasley.

Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny. In response, she stopped leaning against her mother for comfort and shifted her weight on to him instead. He was looking ahead at the grave, but if he had looked around at that time, he would have noticed just how significant that simple action was interpreted by the rest of the family and friends gathered there that afternoon. What he did notice was how well she seemed to fit against his side. It was almost as if she was the missing piece that made him whole. He definitely felt whole with her around.

As the service came to a close the rain started to fall. Some started to cast Bubble Shelter charms to protect them from the rain. Harry, to Professor McGonagall's pleasure, transfigured a nearby stick into a large golf umbrella that he used to cover him and his girlfriend. Mrs. Weasley relented and invited the funeral guest inside the Burrow. Flabbergasted, she appraised the clean up. "How?... What Happened?"

Ginny explained to her mother about Harry's spell work, as George pulled him aside. "Harry, promise me you'll protect her."

He was astonished to see the sincerity of George's request. His reply tumbled out of his mouth without any hesitation or thought. "On my life, I promise to love and protect her for the rest of my years." Shock came across Harry as he consciously absorbed the words of his promise. _Can I really love her? Can I really keep her safe from everything for the rest of her life? _

Percy, who just overheard the proclamation commented, "It is a good thing you weren't holding your wand. That sounded like a wizard's oath."

George seemed to be thinking the same thing as he looked taken back by the quick and unquestioned promise. He couldn't ever imagine loving a girl so strongly as to declare his love for her so resolutely.

"I still have a wand in a pouch over my heart," Harry responded as he too was considering the possible magical consequences. A further thought put his heart to rest. _If I do fail to protect her, I would rather be dead than feel the pain of losing her._

Harry remained caught up in his thoughts as George and Percy left dumbfounded. Percy murmured to George as they were walking away, "Yep, he's in it deep."

Later that afternoon it was decided that Harry would stay at the Burrow in Ron's room while he was gone. He tried to protest the invitation but Ginny insisted. Bill showed Harry the complex steps how to put the wards back up, despite he knew very little about the runes and arithmancy.


	21. Australia

**Putting It Back**

**Chapter 21 – Australia**

In the Land-down-under, Ron and Hermione were having trouble finding Wendell and Monica Wilkins, also known as her parents. They eventually turned to the help of the local office of the Australian Federal Police.

The officer helping them typed in the names into the computer's database. Without much of a word, he asked them to stay as he left the room.

Ron gave Hermione a quizzical look. Quietly she replied, "You're right. This isn't normal. I think they know something."

Ron reached for his wand, but she shook her head. "It's not that bad… yet."

The officer returned ushering in a detective into the room. He started to introduce them, "Detective Blankenship, this is…"

The detective merrily smile and interrupted the officer. "I know who they are." He looked around the room, and asked Ron, "Where's Mr. Potter?"

Ron shared a look with Hermione before he replied, "Harry stayed behind to handle some personal business."

The officer pointed at the computer screen to get the detective's attention. "They were inquiring on the Wilkins and I saw this note in the file."

Detective Blankenship rolled his eyes back in his head as he remembered the case and the implications of two wizards in front of him.

Hermione's eyes went wide and asked in a panic, "You know where they are? What's wrong?"

The detective was still sorting out the facts in his mind, so the officer explained, "They were found dead four months ago with no sign of injury." Pointing to the detective he mockingly rolled his eyes and added, "He thinks that they died by abra kadabra." He grinned believing that they too would find it ridiculous.

Unfortunately, he was wrong. Hermione burst out in tears. She collapsed in Ron's arms. Her body heaved in racking sobs. Ron could do nothing but hold and console her.

Irritated, the detective motioned the officer to step out of the room. The detective waited for minutes till she started to gather her composure once more. Handing her a tissue, he explained, "The Death Eaters must have tracked them here. They were kept alive for a month during the holidays, probably in hopes that you would come to see them."

Hermione sniffled, "I wanted to, but we couldn't. How did they track them down here?"

In sympathy, he gave them a sad look. "Psychics are wizards who can use their magic to track people using a personal belonging. That is how I know of the wizarding world, I'm married to a witch who helps me solve crimes using her psychic powers."

She let out a moan, "If I only continued to take divination, I could have foreseen and prevented this." She continued to cry.

Ron spoke quietly, "Hermione, it's alright. There probably wasn't much you could do for them. You couldn't have taken every course at school. No one would expect you to know everything."

"I've failed them, Ron," she cried.

Ron hugged her tight. "You did your best to protect them. Harry and I both agreed that your plan was brilliant. If you keep blaming yourself for your parents' death, I'll have to start calling you Harry."

It worked. Amongst her sniffles, she couldn't help but let out a small giggle at the comment.


	22. The Lupins

**Putting It Back**

**Chapter 22 – The Lupins**

As Harry walked up to the house, he was looking around for something familiar. After all, he was there only nine months earlier after his escape from Privet Drive. Looking across the front lawn next to the pond, he found something that made him smile. A deep, Hagrid shaped impression was left where he fell to the ground. It was still noticeable since the grass in the depression was darker where the stalks were taller.

He knocked on the door. Adromeda Tonks opened the door. When she noticed who it was, her face fell. Attempting to remain quietly hospitable, she invited Harry in.

Harry followed her in and stood next to one of the chairs. The silence created a tension in the air as if she didn't want to talk with him. He decided to break the ice. "I'm sorry about what happened to Ted, Remus and Tonks, but…"

She cut him off. "Please, at least call her Dora."

"Erm fine, Dora. We need to talk about…"

Again she cut him off with a shaky voice. "Teddy. You have come to take Teddy away." Tears were staring to fall down her cheek as she failed to maintain her composure. "I've been expecting this, just not quite so soon. I'll go get him." She left the room without giving him the opportunity to say anything more.

Harry started to pace as he was thinking. _This is harder than I thought. Just remain firm._

She returned a few minutes later cooing to the baby boy coddled in her arms. "Goodbye my Teddy." Sniffling, she placed the baby boy in Harry's arms.

He was panicked at first, but quickly started to relax as he reminded himself that he could do it. All of a sudden, Teddy started coo back at Harry. Unfortunately, seeing how well he interacted with his godson made the transition even more difficult for Mrs. Tonks.

"Take good care of him. He's the only family I have left."

He gently rocked the baby boy in his arms while smiling. Without even looking up, he replied, "I know what you mean."

A half sob broke as raised her voice. "No, you can't understand what it is like to loose everyone you love!"

He glanced up at her with a serious look before returning his attention to the baby. Keeping his voice calm to not alarm the boy, he said, "I have lost my Mum and my Dad when I was only one. I haven't even known of my grandparents. My only living relative treats me as a freak. Then when I finally learn that I had a godfather, he too died two years later. Dumbledore, who has treated me a good as any grandson, also died. And now Remus, the last of my parent's friends, passed away. In reality, if anyone knows what it is like to loose the ones you love, it would be me."

With another quick glance, he noticed that she was just dabbing her eyes. "We don't want that for Teddy. He needs to be raised in a home where he would always be loved. He will always know that his godfather loves him, but also his grandmother."

This time when he glanced up he noticed she was smiling weakly at him.

"Mrs. Tonks, I can see that you love him. Could you please continue to raise him? I want to help, but at this point in my life, I need to return to school."

She nodded in agreement and reached out for her only grandson. He placed him in her arms. "If you need anything, or just some time alone, you call me. Hermione also offered to help if I can't for some reason."

She pulled him in to hug and promised she would.

Later at the funeral, he had is first opportunity to take care of Teddy. Unlike Fred's funeral, the Lupins were treated with full British Ministry of Magic honors. Kingsley felt that it was the least he could do for Tonks and her husband since he considered her returned to service the moment she showed up at the battle. There were Aurors in full dress uniform and ministry officials from all branches present. Not everyone seemed happy that Remus was included, especially since many still considered him a "dark creature."

Again, Ginny stood by him and even took turns holding and caring for the baby. Funerals were hard on the emotions, yet this one seemed particularly tenuous to Harry. Ginny must have picked up on the toll it was taking on him, because she passed Teddy off to her mother and simply held him. He didn't want to admit it, but he really did need her emotional support just then.

As the others started to file away from the grave, Harry stayed. Ginny continued to hold him allowing him all the time he needed. "Ginny, at Dumbledore's funeral I told you that we needed to break off our relationship." She looked at him sadly. He could see the trepidation in her eyes. "I want you to know that I need you. I love you, and I never want leave you again."

"Good," she answered. "Because I love you too, and I have no intentions of ever letting you go." They shared a short kiss and wandered back to join the others.


	23. Fight

**Putting It Back**

**Chapter 23 - Fight**

The days following did provide Harry and Ginny some time together, but it was limited since she took up George's offer and partnered with him to run the shop. With his free time, Harry worked with Kreacher to fix up Grimmauld Place. He even made arrangements with the Ministry to take up residency at his house in Godric's Hollow over the summer. A concession was made that the memorial would remain in front of the house.

A few days have passed and Harry walked into Diagon Alley early in the morning. Ginny and George were having their grand re-opening later that morning. A deep fog hung over the Alley and the gas lamps were kept lit despite the dawn. The deeper into the alley he got the denser the fog became. He noticed many people rushed past him going the opposite way.

A voice in the back of his mind told him to leave and a burning was felt in his pocket. Ignoring the voice, the alert only brought worry that his Ginny was in danger. He pulled out his wand and rushed in the thick bank of fog. He dashed blindly drawing on only instinct and memory to guide him to the shop.

He knew he was getting closer as the sounds around him ceased. All he could hear was the rapid beating of his heart and his ragged breaths from the blind sprint. It was clear that without vision and now without sound, he didn't have much to go off of. The still air worked in his favor as like a hound after the fox, Harry noticed the faint scent of Ginny's hair. Following the aroma, he stumbled through the doorway and into the shop. His vision and hearing were immediately restored as he faced the new danger before him.

Before he could survey the situation he stumbled upon, there was a flash and he was immediately thrown against the wall. Ginny's painful cry could be heard simultaneously with his groan. He looked up and saw her strung up by her wrists some 5 meters away. George was curled up in a ball on the floor near her. While their attacker turned to face him. There was no mistake in his identity. When his penetrating grey eyes found him, it was none other than Lucious Malfy. From the burns and bruises he looked like he survived a vicious attack of his own. His normally pristine robes were tattered and scorched from spell fire. The trademark sneer stretched across his face. With a deliberate snap of his wand he wordlessly cast the Disarming Spell on Harry.

It was so quick; Harry had no time to react. His Gregoravich wand flew out of his hands before he could react. The remaining effects of the spell slammed him back against the wall a second time.

Harry slumped forward to catch his breath once more. It felt like he was hit by a lorry. He could only imagine how bad Ginny felt at the moment. A deep rage burned in him as he thought of what Malfoy had done to them.

Lucious Malfoy was busy erecting additional wards while he admired the wand.

With him distracted, Harry removed his own holy wand from inside his cloak from where he had it hidden. He then realized how stupid it was to look for an opportunity to loose the wand in a fight. He was imagining Death looking at him gloating over the situation. _This is not going to end like this_. Ginny was still breathing, but he didn't know if she could take any more. To end it quickly, he cast "_Stupify."_

Using a verbal spell was Harry's mistake. Being an expert dualist, Malfoy just drop and rolled up to position where he sent a barrage of non-verbal wand fire back. Harry dodged and weaved exchanging a multitude of spells. He then noticed that some of his spells were bouncing off of a shield. It was then that he realized that he was using one of the shield cloaks the twins made for the Order of the Phoenix members.

Again, Malfoy's dueling experience outwitted him. He cast a spell on the floor making it slippery and then levitated a cage of Pygimy Puffs, knocking Harry over. Malfoy then ended the dual by banishing Harry's wand leaving it clattering to the floor meters away.

Harry tried to get up.

"DON'T MOVE POTTER." With a triumphant sneer, Mr. Malfoy gloated, "You can't win. Even if you do have another wand on you, I cannot be defeated. I have the Elder wand now…the Death Stick"


	24. Rescue

**Putting It Back**

**Chapter 24 – Rescue**

Harry knew that the wand still was in the pouch around his neck, but he couldn't ever let it fall in the hands of that monster. He stood still looking for another opportunity to save Ginny and George. "You can have it Malfoy! It comes with a curse. Like you said, it is the Death Stick."

Malfoy's sneer faltered. "Rubbish! Dumbledore had it for years and nothing happened to him because of it."

Harry explained, "That is because it remained a secret, but now the fable is alive."

Looking at George and Ginny, he jeered back, "Then I will have to silence the witnesses for good. The first will be the bitch! _Avada Kedavra!_"

"NO!" Harry screamed, and threw a box of skiving snacks which intercepted the spell just in time. The box exploded sending its contents across the store. Without wasting time, he staggered and dove to get his wand.

With another casual flick of the wrist, Mr. Malfoy send the wand tumbling across the floor and settled next to Ginny's spilt purse. "No, no, no, Harry, that is not how this is going to end. I can't have you getting in the way anymore. You are worse then your pathetic tramp. She never learned when to give up. _Incarcerous." _Ropes lept out of his wand and wrapped themselves around Harry binding him tight.

"There is always hope as long as we never give up."

"Bold words from a boy who has run out of options."

Harry nodded to the window. "Look, even the sun is coming out." Suddenly the noise from the alley started to drift into the room.

Malfoy turned in shock. "How can that be? My wards."

George somehow managed to get Harry's wand and banished the rock that had fallen out of Ginny's purse at their attacker. The rock bounced off of the protection of the shield cloak and started ricocheting across the room picking up speed each time.

"_Expelliamous!"_ The spell sent George flying back against the counter. Malfoy reached out to catch Harry's wand, but he was hit from behind from a sword. He stumbled and turned to see Neville stepping into position to make another blow. The ripped shield cloak was at his feet. Malfoy was flabbergasted. The wards were torn down; kids were rushing into the store; and the near-squib boy, Longbottom just got the jump on him. With another quick flick of the wand he cast the spell. "_Avada Ked…"_ SNAP!

The ricocheting rock finally met its target and broke the wand in several pieces.

"STOP!" Hemione's voice somehow prevented Neville from making the final blow. He pulled away just in time leaving the tip of the blade to just graze past his neck.

"_Incarcerous_" She immobilized the attacker. She may have been pleased with capture, but Neville looked irritated that he wasn't able to present Lucious Malfoy the justice he deserved.

Harry couldn't see much more because the Ron and Cho were standing in front of him. Looking off to the side, he saw Ginny being let down by Luna. Dean and Ernie stood at the ready guarding them. Hanna, Lavender and the Patil twins were protecting and caring for George. By in far, it looked like the whole D.A. was there. Ron undid the spell holding Harry.

"Are you alright mate?" Ron asked.

He held his chest gritting his teeth at the pain. "Peachy, Ron," he answered sarcastically. "How's Ginny?"

Ron looked over. "She looks alive. Don't worry Luna is taking good care of her." They both shared a worried look at the thought.

Harry's face softened. "I'm sure she will be fine."

Cho was going to turn to say something, except 6 Aurors burst into the stop just then. The D.A. members relaxed and allowed the Ministry to do their business. Hermione was answering questions with one Aurors, as the others helped with George, Ginny and Harry.

Mr. Malfoy tried to convince the Aurors who were taking him away that Neville was trying to kill him. It was amusing how no one even listened to him.

Professor McGonagall entered the shop with Madam Pomphrey following close behind. They stopped to check on Harry. Clutching his chest and wincing he said, "I'm fine. Ginny…Ginny and George need help more than me." Ron asked him to lie back down, and that was the last he remembered.


	25. Hospital Wing

**Putting It Back**

**Chapter 25 – Hospital Wing**

When he awoke, he was in the Hogwarts hospital wing. The bed seemed all too familiar. In a panic he looked around. Hermione was startled from the book she had been reading.

"Harry! You're awake."

He started to ask, but from beyond the curtain he heard her call, "I'm alright, Harry. Just a bit sore."

He exhaled in relief. Ginny was alright.

Hermione asked, "How did she know?"

Harry smiled. "We're not sure, but we think it has to do with her bonding her love to me. This also happened when Hagrid carried me out of the forest."

It was then that he noticed that she did not seem right. He then studied his friend for a second, and she was too sad to even notice. "How are your parents?" His heart dropped, as he witnessed her pained expression.

She sniffled. "They're dead. It was about the holidays. The Death Eaters were hoping to capture us."

Harry reached out to take her hand. "I'm so sorry."

They shared a moment of silence. "It is just another similarity we have together," he stoically noted with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well, Ron did threaten to start calling me Harry, when I kept berating myself over my mistake."

He slightly chuckled. He squeezed her hand. "Really, you shouldn't blame yourself. The plan was brilliant. You sent your folks to the other side of the planet with new identities. How did they actually find them?"

"Psychics," she sighed.

Harry's face turned in recognition. "Oh."

Hermione started crying again. "See! It was so obvious." Her sobs were harder, so Harry tried to get up to comfort her. He winced in pain as his body protested.

Noticing his pain, her grief stopped. "Don't move you'll injure yourself more."

Ginny called out, "Harry! Lay back down and rest." He hated this. Any significant amount of pain he allowed himself would be equally inflicted upon his Ginny and her mother..

He leaned back in the bed. "Hermione, it didn't seem remotely possible at all that someone could, or would attempt to track them all the way to Australia. This definitely wasn't your fault. Please stop."

She pulled a large box of tissues out of her purse. Pulling a few out, she wiped her tears and blew her nose.

Harry snickered to himself.

After blowing her nose, she asked, "What?"

"We are becoming more similar over this whole year. I was just imagining you rubbing some of those smarts off on me."

She perked up. "Oh would you like to study with me next year on advanced studies?"

He winced at the thought. "With my extra time, I _was_ thinking about studying."

Giving him a tired look, she asked, "What, Quidditch?"

His eyebrow rose at the thought. "That's not a bad suggestion, but no. This year I was thinking of broom cupboards."

Harry heard Ginny giggle from the other side of the curtained partition.

Hermione rolled her eyes.


	26. Waiting

**Putting It Back**

**Chapter 26 – Waiting**

Harry and Ron were putting on the finishing touches to their formal wear in their dorm. Harry was taking an unusually long time trying to tame his unruly hair. Ron seemed to have obtained some handsome dress robes and was working on straightening his cuffs.

Harry said, "Ron, Hermione told me that you two arrived back just as the D.A. Galleons went off."

"Yeah, we entered Diagon Alley with the rest of the D.A. I organized the offensive while Hermione and Draco worked on the wards. She was amazing!"

"Draco?" Harry spat out in distaste.

"Supposedly, when he couldn't dissuade his father, so he had to do something to separate him and his mother from the scheme. Did you know that the only reason they weren't captured and thrown into Azkaban was because they were fighting Death Eaters themselves? He said if they took one step out of line, Kingsley would make good on his threat and chuck them all into the prison, if not give them the Dementor's kiss."

Harry was thinking as he reached for the cologne.

Ron continued to explain. "As quick as Draco mentioned the typical wards that his father would use, Hermione was casting counter spells. The last ward, was the toughest and I think that she actually winged it by creating a spell of her own!"

"I take it that it is not normal for someone to create a spell?"

Ron shook his head. "That is just the thing. The people who do create spells usually take months of study and planning. She did it in short time and in her head to boot! Bloody brilliant if you ask me."

Harry smiled ruefully. "Speaking of Hermione, she is probably already waiting for us. Let's go."

As they came down the boy's staircase of Gryffindor tower, they noticed that none of the girls had yet come down. There were plenty of guys waiting in the common room for their friends and dates. Looking around Harry noticed just how well the repairs were made. It was hardly noticeable that the homey common room had seen so much damage just the week before. His thoughts were interrupted as footsteps were heard descending the girls' staircase. Like many of the other guys in the common room, Harry watched in abated breath to see who the girl was. In a knee length blue satin dress, she made the last turn. He noticed her slender legs and graceful arms before he was able to match them to the face. What he saw surprised him.

"Romilda…Wow, you look nice."

She shyly smiled at him.

With unexpected determination, Dennis Creavy snapped at him. "She's with me, Potter." As if turning on the charm he offered his hand to her. "Don't listen to him. You are absolutely beautiful." He roughly gave Harry a camera. "Make yourself useful and take a few pictures of us. Be careful. That was Colin's camera. It means a lot to me."

Since no one was coming down the staircase yet, Harry helped out by taking some pictures. He knew that it was only because he was one of the older students, but he couldn't have helped but feel honored at the chance to use Colin's camera.

After he returned the camera to Dennis, he felt a hand smack him in the back of his head.

"Ouch Ron, what's the deal?" 

Ron chided him, "What are you doing crushing on Vane when you are supposed to have eyes only for Ginny tonight?"

Harry justified himself. "I learned the hard way that if a girl has a crush on you, you shouldn't avoid her all together. I just paid her a complement, that's all"

More footsteps came from the girls' staircase. This time it was Hermione followed by Luna. Hermione gave him an approving glance, but for the most part she only had eyes for Ron. For his part, Ron seemed transfixed by her appearance, but seemed to keep enough wits to offer her his arm as she took the last step.

In kindness to his friend, Harry offered his hand to Luna. "You look lovely this evening, Luna."

Before she could reply, an irritated Dean took Luna's hand. "He's right, Luna. You do look wonderful, but you are a natural at it. Ready to go to the banquet?"

As she was being lead away, she said, "Thank you, Harry. She'll be down in a bit." Dean gave Harry a look that only roommates could fully understand. He seemed fully irritated that he would chat up his date. Harry wanted to set him straight, but he thought better of it. _Tonight is going to be the perfect night. I get a chance to dance with the girl I love._

Hermione excused herself from Ron to have a word with Harry. She stepped over to Harry and started straightening his collar and patting him down. "Harry, give me your wand."

"My wand? Where's yours?"

She growled at him. "It's on my leg and I have no intention of retrieving it unless I have to. Now give me your wand." He looked down at her dress curiously, but quickly decided to drop it. Reaching in his robes, he pulled out his wand and handed it to her.

With a flick of the wand, she performed a Drying Charm on him.

"What's that for?"

"You put too much cologne on. This will tone it down. Remember Harry, only a dab is needed. You don't want Ginny to cringe do you?"

Harry squirmed under the scrutiny. "OK Hermione, thank you."

She immediately backed off, gave him one more appraising look and smiled. "You'll be fine Harry. How do you like the dress?" She did a quick turn for him to get a good look.

"It is very beautiful. Just like last time, you will certainly stun the crowd." What he saw next made him want to rescind every complement he made that evening. Ginny was coming down the stairs slowly and words could never properly describe how beautiful she was. He figured if there were any Veelas at the banquet that night, even they would turn green with envy at how enchantingly gorgeous she was.


	27. Can We Go Now?

**Putting It Back**

**Chapter 29 – Can we go now?**

Ginny seemed to be equally caught up in his appearance as she just stood there taking him in.

Hermione tucked his wand in his robe pocket, closed his mouth, pushed him towards the stairway, and said, "Just relax and act natural."

Harry stumbled forward in shock.

Ginny relaxed. "Wow, Harry. You look nice."

Harry's mouth moved like a fish, as he tried to speak.

With a bemused expression, she asked, "You see something you like?"

Eventually finding the ability, he said, "You're…beautiful." He quickly looked around. To his puzzlement and relief, the other guys in the common room had not shown any signs of entranced awe like he had.

Ron was giving him a look as if he had gone bonkers.

Ginny walked down the remaining steps and kissed him. "You act like you haven't seen me in a dress. Don't you remember the wedding?"

"This dress accentuates your…" He stopped as he looked around.

"My assets?" She finished his sentence with a mischievous grin.

She ran a hand across his labels as she inspected his dress robes. "You filled out real well too, Potter." Her eyes settled on his bum.

He turned around embarrassed.

She added, "You're quite a dish yourself."

Ron suggested, "Ginny shouldn't you wear a shaw or something over your shoulders?" Hermione hit him in the arm.

"Bug off, Ron. I'm perfectly fine."

Hermione tapped her foot impatiently. "Shouldn't we get going? We'll be late."

Arm in arm, the two couples took a shortcut down to the Great Hall. The portraits they passed waved and shouted their praises and approvals.


	28. Banquet

**Putting It Back**

**Chapter 28 – Banquet**

When they arrived at the Great Hall they noticed it was still expanded to serve the needs of additional press agents and guests. A third year in a uniformed robe ushered the four to a round table near the front. At their table, Luna and Dean were already seated. Three other seats were left empty.

Ron asked, "Who do you think the others are who we will be eating with us?"

Ginny quickly answered, "I suppose it would be Neville and another couple."

Before the others had an opportunity to add their speculations, the question was answered by another usher. Ginny was half right. It was Neville, but in each arm he had a Patil twin. Hermione's mouth dropped in shock.

Harry greeted them, "Good evening, Padma, Pavarti." With a smirk he asked Neville, "You couldn't make up your mind?"

Neville blushed. "Lavender wanted to come too, but you know the old saying, "four is a crowd"."

Hermione was going to correct it, but Ginny patted her arm, giving her a look. She was confident that Neville deliberately altered the saying to be humorous.

Ginny noted, "You probably won't be able to dance with both of them at the same time."

Giving her a sympathetic look Pavarti replied, "Even if we each only get him half the time, it will be far more dancing the two of you will ever get with these two lumps." She gestured to Harry and Ron.

Ginny and Hermione bristled at the insult, but Harry, and Ron, to his credit, sheepishly calmed them. Harry apologized, "Pavarti, Padma, Ron and I are sorry for being such prats at the Yule ball. We should have offered to dance."

Ron nodded in agreement. "Sorry."

Neville nudged the twins and urged them to drop it.

Hermione whispered to Ginny. "That was a low. I can't believe she said that!"

With a mischievous grin, Ginny whispered back, "Don't worry. Tonight, those two will get what is coming to them. Neville may be able to dance the whole night, but he will leave their toes sore for a week." Their shared conversation left a contagious smile on her lips, but she didn't let herself dissolve into giggles.

Despite her effort, Pavarti still gave Hermione a dirty look for what appeared to be gossiping.

Catching her glare, Hermione just smirked. "Ron, you are going to dance with me tonight?"

Ron glowed as he gushed over her. "Finally being with you makes me want to dance all night."

It has happened many times the last week, but Hermione looked at him as if a second head was sprouting out somewhere. She just settled on smiling and enjoying this new Ron.

Ginny thought she was going to puke, but she wanted to have her fair share of the fun. "Harry, what about me? Are you going to ask me out to dance, or am I going to have to ask someone else?" She was pointedly looking at Dean as she said that.

When Dean returned a shy grin, Harry knew this was just one of his girlfriend's antics, and Dean seemed to pick up on it. Luna just cocked her head to the side and gave him a vacant look waiting for his response.

Harry gave her a loving look. "With you in my arms, I could dance all night. As for sharing you others, I just went a whole year without you. Tonight, I would like to have you just to myself."

She was pleasantly astonished. "Nor would I like to share you. It is too soon." Harry leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Her smile remained steady as she caught Pavarti's eyes.

Padma was just going to make a comeback when Neville redirected everyone's attention. "Oh look, it looks like Professor McGonagall is going to speak."

Professor McGonagall was filling in as the new headmistress. She made a few welcoming remarks and announcements before starting the feast with a wave of her wand. The meal was delicious with all of Harry's favorites prepared. They even enjoyed tentacle tart for the afters. Once the food arrived, the table discussions resumed, yet in a more pleasant manner. The formality of the dress and event, seemed to bring out the best manners out of everyone. Many were sitting up straight, passing food, and eating at a respectable pace. Harry nudged Hermione and motioned towards Ron. She nodded back in wide eyed astonishment, because Ron actually took time to chew his food.


	29. Awards

**Putting It Back**

**Chapter 29 – Awards**

Professor McGonagall started the awards ceremony. "There hasn't been many examples in the history of Hogwarts of bravery to award house points. Professor Dumbledore did set precedence six years ago when an eleven-year-old Neville Longbottom stood up to three of his housemates." Standing straight and looking at all of the students except the Slytherins, she announced, "For bravery by standing up to your school mates for what is right, I award 10 points to all of the students in Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor." The result was that the three houses were now near equal footing to obtaining the House Cup at the end of the year.

After a rousing applause, the Interim Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, handed out awards for bravery to many students who participated in the fight. He would sometime even pause to share a story of valor exhibited by a particular individual.

This all pleased Harry since he wasn't being singled out and the recognition for the battle was shared amongst everyone who helped. Since he had not read the newspaper, this was the first he had heard of the many stories his schoolmates experienced.

The awards continued with the recognition of the D.A. members. They recognized them for their deeds and bravery not just for the battle, but the whole year. Ginny and Neville were asked to participate by handing out the awards to those students.

For leadership in the D.A., particularly since if discovered, she would have been imprisoned or killed. Ginny was awarded Order of the Merlin, Third Class.

Since his leadership of the underground resistance required going into hiding, and he fought meritoriously in the final battle, Neville received Order of the Merlin, Second Class.

Harry fretted the final awards, knowing that he would receive recognition.

Shacklebolt announced to the school and guests, "There was a Ministry Gala last night where these last three should have been awarded. But, due to unexpected injury they either couldn't or refused to attend."

Harry gave a questioning glance at his friends. Again, words were not needed when they gave him the "we're in this together" look.

Shacklebolt continued speaking to the crowd. "What these three have done for Britain is unquestionably amazing. Against insurmountable odds and formidable obstacles, these young adults managed to undermine Voldemort's…" A collective gasp was heard from the crowd. Even Kingsley cringed when he said the name aloud. "His immortality. Allowing only a chance that the mad man could be killed. Then without any thought for their own lives, they faced the monstrous man, the corrupted Ministry and the Death Eaters head on. Harry James Potter; Hermione Jane Granger; Ronald Billus Weasley; Would you please come forward."

Harry could tell that Hermione and Ron were having trouble with the wording, but Harry was personally thankful they were treating his friends as equals.

"Hermione and Ron may have not directly faced the controlling mad man at the end, but they were with Harry all of the way. The feat was too great for it to be conceivably accomplished by him alone. Working together, they saved each other's lives on many occasions. Working together, they achieved what no one else in the world thought was possible."

The three of them were up on a platform with the interim Minister. He repeated their full names again and said, "I have the privilege and honor of awarding them the Order of the Merlin, First Class." The award was a platinum round metal with the emblem of the British Ministry of Magic. The metals were draped across their necks from a white ribbon. "Would you like to say a few words?"

The thunderous applause did not help the queasiness in his stomach. Harry looked to his friends to see if they wanted to say anything. Ron was adamantly shaking his head, while Hermione just tried to encourage him.

Harry stepped forward on the platform and was immediately met with blinding flashes, encouraging shouts and questions. He waited to see if the banquet guests would settle. When they didn't, he gestured to them to be quiet. "Fellow students, press and guests. This evening resembles something I have been waiting for since I was eleven. It was then that I learned that my parents' killer was still after me. He's been after me ever since. As we recognize the heroics and battles, we are also celebrating. I am celebrating." He glanced over at Ginny, before continuing his speech. "We no longer have to worry that he will return ever again. Tonight marks a new chapter in my life that I hope to filled with peace." Applause rang out through the Great Hall. "Spending the last seven years under the unearned fame, titled "The Boy That Lived," I don't want to be recognized tonight. I don't want the press, the pats on the back or the metal. I only did what I did because otherwise there would be no peace in my life; I needed to stop the deaths; and, my loved ones would be continuously hunted.

"But tonight, I have been given the privilege of seeing my friends recognized for their efforts. It is because these metals are draped across their necks that I feel honored to associate myself with them by wearing my own. Thank you Minister. Thank you, Headmistress. And, thank you all for recognizing everyone."

He left the platform in another wave of thunderous applause. Harry let the praises and applause drown out of his mind as worked his way to Ginny. He grabbed her in his arms and hugged her without saying a word. Tonight is a celebration that he could have a family without worrying who would die next.

The two of them danced for hours that night. As his arm tired, he noticed painfully that her dress was charmed with a Stinging Hex over her bum. "Ginny?" He asked. "Did you ever show the dress to George before you wore it here tonight?"

"Yes, why?"

Too embarrassed to admit that his hand was resting that low on her back, he just replied, "No reason. Just wondering." Hoping to steer her attention away from the subject, he mentioned something that has been on his mind all that night. "Ginny"

She turned her head to see him better.

He gazed into her warm brown eyes. "I love you." He was awarded with a brilliant smile and a sparkle in her glistening eyes.

"I'll never get tired hearing those words. I love you too."

In response to those words, he subconsciously pulled her closer and sighed. He noticed her shiver and melt into his embrace. She had a blissful smile on her face with her lids closed. "What is it?"

She looked back at him. "You haven't heard those words often. Have you?"

He shook his head. "Only from you." He had a sad thoughtful look.

She explained, "When I said, "I love you," I was immediately flooded with intense emotions across the bond."

"Is that bad?"

She laughed to herself. "No Harry, it is the most enjoyable way to drown. In your love."

"The power he knows not," he said in reflection. Noticing her questioning look, he explained,"My love for you, is what I was thinking of him when he tried to kill me in the forest. Not only did it kill his presence in me, but it allowed me to come back and live again."


	30. The Tomb

**Putting It Back**

**Chapter 30 – The Tomb**

A few nights later, Harry, Ron and Hermione were panting just outside the doors leading into the castle. "Whew, that was close. I was sure that Filch was going to catch us this time."

"Ouch Ron," Hermione whispered. "You're crushing my hand." The three of them were huddled together under the invisibility cloak.

They quietly made their way down the steps and around the castle to Dumbledore's tomb.

"Clear?"

"Clear," Ron and Hermione whispered back.

Harry whisked off the invisibility cloak and carefully stored it in his cloak.

Hermione was looking at the tomb with a calculating look. Biting her lower lip in thought caused Ron to stare at her.

Harry nudged Ron out of his stupor. "Hermione, how do you figure we do this?"

Annoyed at the talking, Hermione didn't respond at first but started to cast privacy charms around them. "We should be able to open the tomb easily, but there seems to be a protection ward on it."

Harry pulled out the Elder wand, shut his eyes, and walked slowly towards the memorial.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked.

"Shh" Hermione explained, "He is trying to sense the magic in the ward. Didn't your brother tell you anything?"

Defensively, Ron snapped back, "I wouldn't know, would I? I would have had to listen to him first."

"Guys, could we hold off on the bickering till we get back? I'm trying to concentrate." When Harry closed his eyes to resume his exploration, Ron gave Hermione a playful smirk. She just rolled her eyes and focused her attention back on what Harry was doing.

Harry found what he was looking for. He tapped the top of the tomb with the wand and the lid slowly slid off.

With a rush of air, fire erupted out vault directly at Harry.

Without conscious thought, the Elder wand in his hand cast a shield charm just in the nick of time. Flames were harmlessly deflected off to the side and stopped.

"Wicked!" Ron exclaimed in amazement.

Hermione rushed over to him. "Harry, you alright?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders giving her a comforting look. "I'm fine, it just took me off guard."

She furrowed her brow and scrutinized him in disbelief.

"Harry, that wand is brilliant. You sure you don't want to keep it?" Ron walked over to take another look at the wand. "I mean, Dumbledore had it for years doing only good with the power."

Harry seemed to daze off in thought as he considered the idea. "Yeah, I'm sure. The risk is too great. I have Ginny, Teddy, you two, and the rest your families to worry about." He fitted the wand into the tomb and stepped back in determination.

Hermione placed a hand on his back to show her support.

"For everything there is a cost. Even the most powerful wand in the world is not worth either of your lives. And, death will follow this stick where ever it goes."

Ron sighed. "I guess your right." He used his wand to levitate the lid back onto the tomb.

Harry couldn't help but smile at the first year spell that saved their lives from the mountain troll all those years ago. He caught Hermione's smiling eyes and knew she was reminiscing of the same thing.

Hermione finished the job by adding back some protection wards and removing the privacy charms.

In the distance they heard the voice of Filch talking to his cat. "You say there out here? Ohh, out of bounds and out of the castle. There will definitely be an expelled student tonight."

Harry pulled out his cloak and threw it over the three of them. "I'm definitely going to miss this sneaking around after we leave Hogwarts."

Hermione and Ron stifled their laughs as they set off to make their way back to the castle.

The End


End file.
